Only you & You only
by iisukixxchan
Summary: Kagome had finally got what she always wanted which was happiness but things turn to worse and everything changes after that, making Kagomes life a living hell, not only does she have to get over the betrayal from the one she thought loved her but now has to deal with an over-bearing lord and other people as well and everything else that wants to jump at her including "boyfriend's"
1. Chapter 1- That Fated day

Only you, & you only

If anyone is wondering the original story writer Spyrkle10 has given me this story to continue writing, I hope any of you who have read this story before won't mind . I am also going to changing a lot of it... well the cross over parts…I really don't like crossovers…it makes it extremely complicated… I apologize...

Chapter 1- That Fated Day

"Bye Mom," Kagome said as she jumped into the well. Today, Inuyasha had FINALLY proclaimed that he loved her, and she remembered after that their lips clashing, their bodies curved together in utter… well, it was the best night of her life. "Inu-" She stopped short, noticing Kikyo wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. "I love you, Kikyo." He's with Kikyo again? Why that... "I see, Inuyasha. I'll be back tomorrow, I must replenish my souls," as Kikyo walked away, followed by her soul collectors." SIT, SIT, sit, and sit!" Kagome yelled, very upset, her face red as a tomato, and her eyes disbelieving." How could you? You said-" Kagome stopped, noticing a glazed look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha? Ar-are… you okay?" Inuyasha blinked a few times, then seemingly returned to normal. "She-she...Kikyo was controlling me. Kagome, I need to follow her." _Thank Kami she's so gullible_." I need to find out why she keeps trying to pull us apart." "You still love her, don't you?" "No, I don't! I want to confront her." "Fine, go." Kagome flatly said. And he left.

Poor Kagome was unnerved, and the pit of her stomach she felt betrayed all over again, she decided to go to Kaede's hut and tell her friends what happened. So she went through the village to the hut. Everyone she passed by greeted her. Then she arrived. "Hey... Everybody… Something... happened." "What?" Sango said. "Well, I had gotten out of the well like I normally do…and Inuyasha was there…embracing Kikyo. He told her that he loved her, and then she just left. Sango was furious before kagome even finished the story.

"I started sitting him, but his eyes looked... glazed. So I asked him what was wrong and he snapped out of it. But then he said he had to go after Kikyo. So I told him to leave." "Inuyasha's mean. He keeps betraying you!" "And a man that does not enjoy hot women is a fool." "Miroku..." Miroku began thinking fast. Ah, I know! He embraced Sango around the chest and smiles artfully and says, "ahh But….Sango you are the hottest, most fiery woman I have met on my endless journey! He says while grinning sheepishly" At that, Sango frowned and face palmed. While trying to kagome was trying to suppress a giggle at miroku's childish act.

After punishing the pervert, Sango offered Kagome some advice. "Well, I think you should stay by his side. Then maybe he'll stop thinking about Kikyo." I wish I could say the same of Miroku. He keeps looking at other women. But I wouldn't mind if it was only me... "I think I'll go look for him." "Alright child, but ye best be carefu-" Kaede's words were lost on Kagome, who had already left.

Kagome was looking around Inuyasha's Forest, but he was nowhere to be seen. Bushes, flowers, birds, squirrels, groups of angry cat youkai... Wait….a minute cat youkai? She instinctively reached for her bow, but her hand grasped only air. The first thing kagome thought was "_oh shit…how can I be so stupid?! I forgot my bow_" "Ah! a gift for the Leader." One of them remarked, and then they leapt at her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. For her, the world suddenly faded into darkness.

"Damn it! I can't find Kikyo's scent anywhere! I'll have to wait," Inuyasha leaped through the forest of Inuyasha, heading back to the village. "Inuyasha! You-You BIG meanie! Running after Kikyo and leaving Kagome behind! She went looking for you, ya know! To apologize! If she's hurt, I'll…I'll hit you!" Inuyasha whacked him a few times. "Feh, you're still just a runt."

Is she okay? Her scent trail that left is old... Miroku took advantage of this moment (while everyone thought he was unconscious and were glaring at Inuyasha) to rub Sango's butt AND breasts. "PEVERT! YOU ARE SICK! HIRAIKOTSU!" Miroku suffered (surprisingly) only 2 minor gashes on his forehead and the rest was sore from Sango's slapping. Her face was deep cherry red. "Sango, please express your love and adoration for me in a less painful way," and he smirked. Inuyasha fled, following Kagome's scent.

Kagome awoke, tied up. She couldn't see, but the air felt moist. A…cave? Her muscles felt stiff, but she struggled to reach up and remove whatever was obstructing her vision. But it was in vain, as someone pulled it off for her. She was on an altar of some kind, in an arena. In a cave. "For you, Leader." And her bindings came loose. She stood up, shaky. A giant leopard youkai watched her lazily. "Amusing, my sweet little friend. I thank you for bringing this delicious miko to me." How does she know? Oh yeah…Right….

Kagome was dressed in the traditional miko attire. "I won't let you devour me!" "Hmm..." the youkai purred. "I suppose I'll bleed you out first. The last one was far too juicy. I want you to be brittle." Kagome could do nothing. Her barrier wasn't strong enough. And her weapons were back at the hut. So the demon lunged, raking his claws over her again and again. Red was all she saw. Blood was her skin. Pain was swathed around her like a blanket of thorns.

Sesshomaru was out with Jaken, checking his borders, when he caught a whiff of the wretched northern cat clan, as well as his 'half-brother's wench'. I better deal with this, and while I'm at it I might as well rescue the miko. So Sesshomaru followed the scent rail to their lair, and was greeted with a sickening sight. Kagome was drenched in her own blood, unconscious, and a leopard youkai was shredding her. He unsheathed his sword, Bakusaiga and destroyed all the weakling youkai in sight. Then fought the leopard. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. You dare challenge me?" The youkai chuckled. "I am Yora, leader of the northern cat clan. I have killed countless miko's and absorbed their bodies. I am unstoppable!" Sesshomaru charged. Yora clawed him, and Bakusaiga met with her claws. But his sword glowed with power, and shattered her claws. She should have known better. I am Sesshomaru, son of Inu no taisho! The youkai frowned. "How dare you destroy my beautiful claws!" Then her claws transformed, growing much stronger, ripping off part of Sesshomaru's garment. Jaken?" "Yes-yes my lord?" "Dispose of the bodies afterwards. I will not have them stink up my kingdom." "O-Of course, Lord Sesshomaru!" Then he quickly slit Yora's throat. Now… to the girl. Sesshomaru faintly heard her heart beat. He slung Kagome's bloodstained body over his shoulder, and walked away.

Kagome woke up in a soft bed. She struggled to sit up. "Don't do that, Kagome. You haven't fully recovered yet," A nurse cheerfully said. "I-I was fighting that leopard youkai, and I…" Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Sesshomaru he-he…saved me." The nurse silently walked out. _But why did he?_ The very person she was thinking about walked in. "You are wondering why I saved you?" "Y-yes." _How did he know?_ "The northern cat clan is an enemy. You were simply there when I handled them." But something was on Sesshomaru's face, a twinge of something foreign.

"Damn! The scent ends here, 'cause it's smothered in blood!" Inuyasha had followed Kagome's scent, along with cat youkai. He had found their lair, but the trail had ended. If something's happened to her, I'll kill those mangy cats! "I guess I'll have to go back empty handed. Damn!" Inuyasha headed back to the village. At the edge of the forest of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were sitting together, watching the sunset. Miroku embraced her, touching her breast and curled his legs around her butt. "Miroku… I'm going to kill you for being a pervert," Sango said in a sweet but terrifying voice. Miroku ran for dear life, but she easily caught him and tied him up. "You're going to suffer slowly, womanizer," and Inuyasha fled, not daring to look at what he knew would be deep scratches and handprints all over Miroku. I would rather be chained up in Sesshomaru's castle than be him right now. Later, Shippo was crying his heart out, saying "Kagome!" over and over again. The entire gang was worried sick for Kagome. Except for Inuyasha…


	2. Chp 2 dinner date served w jealously

Chapter 2- A Dinner Date, Served With Jealousy

Rei led Kagome through many twists and turns. This is really a big place. Kagome was wearing a soft pink kimono, which Rei assured her was 'only the finest' but Kagome thought it was simply annoying. The dress kept getting caught on things. Oh well. At least I don't have to wear something revealing... They finally reached the dining room. She sat next to Rin, the only person there. "Where's Sesshomaru?" "Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon. Can we play while we wait?" Kagome shook her head.

Just then, Sesshomaru came in. The meal passed in polite silence. Kagome headed to the library (with Rei instructions). "Hello, Kagome." "Hi, Sesshomaru...I was hoping to read some poetry... aloud." He sighed. "Alright, but I am very busy. Do not disturb me or you will face consequences." So Kagome picked up a book of poetry titled "Fables of Passion" and sat down in a cozy red armchair. She began reading. "Rain. By Luchia Iheds. A flower, soft and sweet, faces a great trial. Her face a delicate breeze, she stands, shaky, unsteady, but yet she reaches for the sweetness of sun. The others, surrounding her, lets the tears from above fall unto her, and she wonders, wonders why the orange face is leaking...

Finally, Kagome stops. "Thank you." Her voice was so sweet... "Now, leave. I have paperwork to finish." "Of course. And how long will I be staying here?" "Another week or so." She nodded and left. I can't believe I sat there and read poetry to our enemy! Well, former enemy, but still... She walked, disappointed in herself, to her room. It was a plain, white, room. And then she laid down on the bed. I wonder why Inuyasha didn't find me...

Inuyasha sat there, in his tree, thinking. I should decide between Kikyo and Kagome. A week ago, Kikyo and I embraced, kissed… but we didn't go all out. She was holding back. Kagome and I are always fighting, but she has such passion… it's impossible. I guess maybe I should see Kikyo while I'm human. Kikyo would be delighted, and then she would- well, it would be amazing. And so worth it. I hope Kagome's all right. Maybe Sesshomaru- "MIROKU!" Inuyasha winced as Sango sat Miroku to hell.

Poor guy. Why did Kaede give Sango a rosary? "Sango, stop it. Miroku has been sat enough times," Sango turned her head towards him. "Alright, Inuyasha. I'll stop and take off his rosary. On one condition: the pervert monk doesn't touch a hair on me without permission. If he can't do this until the new moon, you will assist me in making the monk's life a living hell," Miroku groaned out a weak "agreed."

Sango smiled and said "It's time for lunch, so shall we head to Kaede's?" The group headed back to the village. "Inuyasha, have you found Kagome yet?" Shippo innocently asked. Suddenly everyone remembered Kagome. Miroku and Sango looked gloomy, while Kirara let out a soft growl. Even Inuyasha's confident smirk faded a little. Guess I'll have to ask- No. I'm not asking Sesshomaru for help. I haven't seen him since he picked up Rin and went back to his castle. Bastard. I better take another look around for Kagome, if just to shut up that worthless brat. Inuyasha dashed out into the open forest.

Kagome woke up early that morning, feeling fine. I think I'll read. She quickly dressed and headed off to the library. After meeting a few dead ends, she finally found it. Sesshomaru, however, was sleeping in the library, with a stack of paperwork in front of him. His nose twitched slightly. Aw, so cute! She stroked his silky, silver hair. Sesshomaru's gold amber eyes opened. "Did I give you permission to be here?" "N-No Lord Sesshomaru."

"And did I give you permission to touch me?" "No." But Sesshomaru's instincts pushed him towards her. Why are they... Distracted for a moment, his body leaned. Kagome's hormones were jacked up with the nervousness and adrenaline of the moment, and she leaned as well, their lips meeting and moving together, both acting on instincts (and hormones).

Then they parted. "I-I'm sorry..." "Leave. You have violated my laws." "Right away..." My instincts... I have avoided mating too long. I should find one soon. Educated, fiery, beautiful... someone... like Kagome? No! Not a lowly human! But I like her... we like her... Sesshomaru sighed.


	3. Chapter 3-seeds of destiny

Chapter 3- Seeds of Destiny

Kagome was rushing through the leafy green forest, on her way back to Inuyasha. She stopped suddenly, noticing a powerful aura, similar to Sesshomaru's. I better check it out. I've been training a lot. The aura came closer until she could see it. It was a giant dog, but the aura wasn't actually powerful. It was only a charm to make it seem powerful. Kagome quickly shot a purifying arrow to the heart. I'm almost back to Inuyasha. When I see him, he'll be sat to the earth's core! A flash of silver and red stopped in front of her.

"Kagome! You're all right! We were all worried sick!" Inuyasha embraced her. "It's your fault that I was wounded! I was kidnapped by some cat youkai and forced to duel. When Sesshomaru-not you- saved me, I was drenched in my own blood." Inuyasha growled viciously at the thought of Kagome being saved by his older brother, even if they were no longer enemies. "I'm sorry Kagome. I was-" "-with Kikyo?" Inuyasha suddenly found the ground to be a good kisser. "Man, Kagome. Why'd ya have to say the word?" "Admit it, Inuyasha. You're in love with that dirty clay doll." "I can't decide which of you I love most. She's Kikyo, and you're well, a reincarnation." Just a reincarnation? When I'm through with that mutt, he'll wish he was mute. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome kept doing this for an hour straight. Poor Inuyasha was in a 5 mile deep hole. He quickly climbed out, and forcefully slapped Kagome.

Sesshomaru was going to see if the girl had made it back to Inuyasha when he saw Inuyasha slap Kagome. "My Lord, why are we checking on a worthless human that resides with your disgusting half breed brother?" Jaken was rewarded with a bonk on the head. "Do not question me," he answered to his annoying servant. Jaken was looking quite shabby, for his warty green skin was caked with mud and he had a black eye. A huge lump was swelling on his head.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome from his younger brother. "How dare you treat a lady like that? You need to learn manners, little brother. You're so impolite," and Sesshomaru revived Kagome. "You are in so much trouble..." Inuyasha flinched, whimpering "I'm sorry, Kagome. It was in self-defense." And with that, he took Kagome's hand and raced back to the village. Why did I do that? I should have been working. But my demon blood craves her

Stupid Sesshomaru I wanted to punish her for sitting me to hell and back. Ugh "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I did that. I was jealous of you and Kikyo. She doesn't know how right she is. Kagome gently kissed him. She was so warm "Kagome, I think you have a fever," "Oh. That explains a lot. Like how tired I am, how I've been so aggressive and how clumsy I feel." She sighed before falling asleep in his arms. They reached the hut. Sango and Miroku smiled, before calling Kaede over to check on Kagome. "Ye best be worried, for her wounds ye have been infected. Sango, gather some of the herbs ye will need. Miroku, go help her." Kaede ordered Inuyasha to put Kagome down on a straw cot. "She'll make it. If she ye has spirit." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome has more than enough of that, so everything will be fine in a little while. Kaede gently placed a wet cloth on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome's Dream

Kagome sat in a field, looking at her reflection in a pool of water. Her eyes were a liquid gold, her hair was longer. She had claws, not nails and moved with the grace and speed of a youkai. On the top of her head were white dog ears. I'm dreaming .The Shikon jewel is gone, so unless if I have youkai blood, I'm a pure human. Besides, how could I be an Inu-youkai? "You are dreaming, but your reflection is true. Your demon traits were sealed away after you traveled to the future, but you are a full demon, daughter of an inu youkai. Your mother and father were dying, but your mother cast a spell that sealed away your true blood and sent you to the Bone Eater's Well, where you were sent to the present. You must undo the seal and make your parents proud." "I guess I believe you. But who are you?" "I am Thought, a demon committed to destiny." "Thank you, Thought. But how do I-" "undo the seal? It's simple. Your fake mother will help you, but wait until you feel a powerful emotion."

End Dream

Kagome's eyes opened, and the dream ended. Once again she had raven hair, brown eyes, nails and was clumsy. "Kagome!" Shippo leaped into her arms. Was all that true? Or was it just a crazy dream? Never mind for now. I'll ask mom when I 'feel a powerful emotion'. "I'm sorry I wasn't feeling well, Shippo. Do you want a candy bar?" "Yes, Kagome! Inuyasha was so mean!" She smiled as she got out a Hershey King Size chocolate bar. Shippo ate it quickly and let out a satisfied burp. "I'm going to find Inuyasha, okay Shippo?" And with that, she left.

Kagome was looking around the forest. It was a new moon, so Inuyasha was defenseless. Good thing she remembered her bow this time. She noticed footprints. Ah ha! Kagome slowly and cautiously followed them. They led to a small clearing, surrounded by trees.

Inuyasha wrapped Kikyo in his arms. It was the new moon, and Kikyo had declared that she didn't care if he was half youkai or human. She just wanted him. They were kissing, curved together, making out in the dead of night. I hope Kagome stays asleep. I just need this one night Kikyo suddenly intensified. "Inuyasha "Her voice was like a sword, pulsing with a bright glow. It was comforting. "Yes Kikyo?" "It is almost morning." Inuyasha looked up; he could see the pale gray of dawn. He quickly dressed, and Kikyo did likewise. "Inuyasha " He turned around; Kagome was there, staring at their goodbye kiss.

Inuyasha's face was one of utter shock and guilt. Kagome felt hot tears stream down her face. "Kagome, I-" his hand reached for hers. "SIT!" Kikyo gave Kagome a smug look. "You know what, I hate you. You're just a clay copy of the real Kikyo, that's all! You Stupid bitch!" "Kagome, do I look like a dog?" Her cold, calculated voice rang like a bell. Kagome then yells "no but you sure act like one!" Kagome ran with tears in her eyes, not seeing Kikyo's eyes go slightly wide from near shock. Kagome runs to where Sango and Miroku were arguing. "No, we should buy-" Sango stopped to stare at Kagome's face. Sango gets up and put a hand to Kagome's shoulder. "I'm going home, okay? Oh, and say hello to the copy of me that Inuyasha likes to play with, if you don't mind?" Sango nodded and Kagome ran to the old well. Jumped in with both feet, as the familiar violet light enveloped her...to take her home away from the past.  



	4. Chapter 4- A dream worth fighting for

Chapter 4- Dream worth Fighting For

"Why did Inuyasha make Kagome so mad? He's such an idiot." "Keh! Like you would know, brat. Besides, when Kagome comes home I'll make it up to her." Shippo just shook his head at that. "When will you grow up? OWWEEEEEEEE!" "Inuyasha, you're so mean!" Shippo was rubbing the big lump on his head. I hope Kagome comes home soon. And that she forgives Inuyasha. If she doesn't, he might take it out on me He shivered at the thought. "Good monk, you haven't done one perverted thing today. As a reward, you may-" Miroku was rubbing Sango's butt while smiling, as if innocent. So soft and cushiony! "Miroku And to think I was going to reward you!" "Sango please-" Miroku was out cold before he finished his sentence. When will Miroku learn to be a monk, not a pervert? Please come home soon, Kagome. I don't know what I'll do without you!

Kagome waved to her mother as she jumped out of the well. She quickly sat down on an old leather couch in the living room. "Mom?" "Yes dear?" Kagome sipped at the hot chocolate mom have given her. "I had a strange dream about me being a-" "a demon? I knew you would find out some day. You see, I was in love with a dashing young inu youkai that came from the well. But he loved another, and one day I found a note explaining everything about you, including how to undo the seal. Are you feeling a powerful emotion? The seal breaking is fueled by the raw power. What is it?" "I'm-I'm mad at Inuyasha for kissing Kikyo. That that stupid mutt!"

"Well, Kagome, I know you can win. So good luck." Kagome's mom hugged Kagome tightly, released her, and placed her hand on Kagome's head and began chanting a spell. I hope I'm strong enough. There was a burst of light.

Kagome woke up in a plain, grassy meadow. A youkai version of herself looked back at her (human Kagome is HK, youkai Kagome is YK, it's too long to type them.) and growled. " If you win, you rule. Truce or war, Miko vs. Youkai. Let the duel begin." Was that Thought, my mom, or the spell? HK was jolted out of her thoughts by a growling sound. "Surrender and it won't hurt." "Never! Can't we coexist? Let's compromise." HK was forced to fire her arrow when YK almost wrenched out her shoulder, missing by centimeters. Dammit! I almost had her. YK lunged again, this time for the jugular. HK just barely dodged. HK let loose another arrow, and this time it hit its mark. "If you kill me, you'll remain human." I'll have to compromise with it. Besides, its arm is stuck to a tree. It should be easy. "How about we compromise? I won't kill you, and you don't kill me." "No way!

"But... if we don't, we'll be stuck here!" "Never." "Please... I want my true body, my true instincts." And I want revenge... "What about... you kill youkai named Hibiki." "Why?" "He killed our parents. They were innocent..." "I-I'll do it." Then Kagome collapsed her body burning with flames from within.

"Damn! It's been 2 days, and Kagome still isn't back!" Sango replied, "We're all worried. Why don't you go and check on her?" She was brushing Kirara. Did I hurt her? Shippo was playing with his spinning top. Miroku was sneaking up on Sango to see her butt from all angles. Sango noticed Miroku. "Hentai Do you wish to die today?" Miroku began shivering. "N-no Sango-s-sama " "Sama? So you're a hentai, flatterer and a coward?" "I think I'll ask Totosai for armor for Kagome," and Inuyasha sped off, just nearly getting out of earshot in time. Shippo was not so lucky. "HENTAI SIT! SIT! SIT!" Why is that guy so stupid? Man, even Kagome's not that cruel.

Where am I? Kagome looked around her. She was in bed, and her mother was praying, "Please let her win." "Mom? I'm a youkai now." Her mother hugged her close. "Even though you weren't my daughter, I love you." "Same here we aren't related by blood, our bonds are deep. I'll come home every month or so. Take care." "Remember to be nice to Inuyasha!" Kagome raced off with inhumane speed and disappeared down the well.

Why does my demon blood crave a human? She's a miko as well. But... why her? Though a miko, she is weak. Not. Ah, I suppose since she's like father and Mother... Sesshomaru relaxed, and was about to continue doing paperwork when Rin burst in. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can't find Ah-un anywhere!" The little girl began to sob uncontrollably. "It's all my fault!" "Now Rin, we'll find Ah-un. Isamu, go and find Ah-un." The young wolf youkai nodded and ran off. "Ayaka, please take Rin back to her room." "Bye Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said before being ushered out by Ayaka. Now if only the northern cat clan would quiet down, everything would be solved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5- words will never hurt me!

Chapter 5- Words Will Never Hurt Me Kagome relaxed as the violet light dissolved around her and she landed at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well. She sniffed the air instinctively. It feels good to be a youkai. I can smell and hear lots of stuff. Sango's polishing her Hiraikotsu. I can hear it from here. Kagome looked herself over. Her hair was midnight black and she had white dog-ears on the top of her head. Kagome couldn't resist pulling her fuzzy ears. Then she leapt out of the well.

Kagome pricked her ears to hear Kikyo and Inuyasha talking to one another and walking towards her. She dashed up a big tree just in time. He's been with Kikyo again? He'll get it later. "Kikyo, do you love me?" "Of course. I also no longer want to drag you to hell with me. My hatred has been spent." Kagome almost gasped at Inuyasha's words. The two lovers embraced. Inuyasha pulled away. "Kikyo, I must be going. Sango and Miroku must not know yet." "Very well, but come back tonight." With that, Inuyasha raced off.

Did he just say he loved Kikyo? "Inuyasha, sit!" "OW! What was that for Ka-" Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Uh who are you?" This is going to be a long story. "It's me, Kagome. I'm actually a dog demon. My original parents were killed by a youkai named Hibiki, but my mother took me to the present and sealed away my demon blood. My mother had been in love with my father, and a note was included, which explained everything, when my fake mother found me in the well." "Hibiki? Your ears Your parents were probably a black dog youkai and a white dog youkai. It's not very popular to have a black dog youkai mate when you're a white dog youkai.

"Hibiki is a white and black himself, and has decent strength. He doesn't want anyone to end up like him, half black, half white. He always said 'A hybrid is a hanyou on the day they turn human', so I wanted to kill him. I wasn't strong enough back then, though." Kagome stared at him. "Okay, but where can I find Hibiki?" "In the Forest of Eyes, which is to the south of here. Kagome sped off.

After I kill Hibiki, I better regain whatever love Inuyasha has for me. Kagome skidded to a stop. Her golden eyes widened as she gazed at the Forest of Eyes. It's so beautiful. "Get out. You're not welcome in my territory. Can't you smell, you pathetic hybrid?" Kagome turned around and saw a youkai that had silver hair, black dog-ears, and golden eyes. Is this Hibiki? "What's your name?" "Hibiki. Now get out, or I'll-" Hibiki dodged Kagome's lunge. "Not bad. But can you even graze my arm?" Kagome stretched out her claws. I have instinctive moves. I think I can use them.

"Steel Swords!" Gleaming swords shot out of her claws. "Adamant Shield!" His claws stretched to form a shield. "Hah! Pure Knife!" A glowing pink knife shattered Hibiki's shield. He growled before saying "Adamant Mace!" His claws shimmered before he lunged for Kagome's arm. A light surrounded Kagome before turning Hibiki to ashes. My powers have increased. I guess I can put up a natural shield. She flexed her powers, spreading them out. I guess it's because I'm a youkai now. Kagome returned to the village, stopping only to smell the flowers of spring. 


	6. Chapter 6- why do you smell wierd?

Chapter 6- Why Do You Smell Weird?

"When's Kagome coming back? Did you see Kikyo again, and Kagome saw you? Is that why? Inuyasha, you're so imma-" Shippo was interrupted by a punch to his head, courtesy of Inuyasha. They were sitting around in Kaede's hut, waiting for Kagome. I can smell Kagome! But her scent's changed Nah. I'm just imagining it. The flap opened, and Kagome came in. Sango and Miroku, who had been arguing about whether it was fair to pretend to exorcise youkai that aren't actually there just to receive food and shelter for the night, stopped and stared at Kagome. Kirara, who had been napping, woke up and cocked her head in curiosity. Shippo stared at Kagome's new features. Inuyasha just sat in a corner, mumbling about how weird girls are.

"Ka-Kagome? Is that you?" Shippo, Sango and Miroku all said in unison. "It's me, guys." Kagome explained everything that had happened to her. (insert story because I'm too lazy to write it) "I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Sango sympathetically said afterwards. "It's all right, Kagome. No matter what, we're here for you," said Miroku while gazing at her lowers..."Keh!" Inuyasha remarked. Shippo hugged Kagome. "I'm so glad you're back, Ma."

Shippo frowned as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry, Kagome. It was an accident." He bowed his head. I can't believe I did that! Kagome smiled and spoke in her clear, warm voice. Like... an angel sent to help me. "It's okay, Shippo. I'm honored to be your ma. You're like a son to me," and Shippo sniffled a little. "Kagome... I'm sorry. I keep thinking to the past. But I love you. So... let me teach you. We'll go over everything... together." Inuyasha said. Looks like Inuyasha's not a complete slug brain! Too bad. I had a really good idea about a prank with lots of riddles.

"Inuyasha " Inuyasha braced himself for the word as punishment for trying to apologize. Instead, she pressed herself against him. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I-I need to ask you something " Kagome nervously twirled her midnight locks. "Do you love me? Really?" Her gold eyes held blue flecks. Inuyasha's voice rang out clear. "I love you, Kagome. I just couldn't admit it." Yuck! The young couple's lips pressed together. Kagome tingled. Shippo heard her heart pounding. When they stopped, a trace of regret still remained in Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome's nose twitched. Shippo could only smell decay. Inuyasha excused himself under Kagome's watchful gaze. If that Inuyasha cheats on Ma, I'm gonna make him pay! Shippo silently vowed. He raised a fist to the air. "C'mon Shippo, let's go collect herbs for Kaede," Kagome called. "Yes Ma!" They ran to the Forest of Inuyasha, Shippo glaring at the retreating figure.

"Okay, what herb is this?" "This one's called Fever Bloom. When boiled, they are incredibly strong against fevers and colds. But when raw, touching it causes a rash." Ma's so smart. The duo of Kagome and Shippo were picking herbs. "Kaede wanted some of a herb that has red leaves and yellow tips. She also would like some Fever Bloom, so go ahead and pick it." Shippo nodded before scooping up the beautiful red flowers.

Kagome sniffed the air, tasting it. "Can you smell the other herb, Shippo? It smells like rotten blueberries." Shippo sniffed as well. I smell it! Right behind that pine tree! It's right there, Ma. Behind that pine tree!" Kagome smiled before brushing away the undergrowth to reveal the sought herb. Now, let's get this to Kaede right away. Good job, Shippo!" Shippo beamed.

Beast: bold letters

Sesshomaru's POV

For Sesshomaru, today was utterly boring. It was filled with paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. Treaties, flu epidemics, a new son born to the Northern lord, and all these other little things. If I had a mate, maybe she could do this instead of me. Some youkai like ..that Kagome fiery, educated, beautiful ..Liking my idea, now, eh? Be quiet. You are vulgar. Well, I can't help it. I'm the opposite of you! He sighed. He had diminished the towering pile to a stack.

He was swiftly off to check on Rin. "Hi, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken taught me new words, but he won't tell me what they mean .What does 'retarded' and 'fu-" Rin was in her bedroom, being watched over by Jaken. Sesshomaru punished Jaken for cursing at the child and teaching her foul language by breaking his spine. "Jaken?" "Y-yes my lord?" "You are no longer in charge of Rin. Hannah will take care of her in your place." Sesshomaru's eyes were colder than ice. Jaken gulped as he crawled out of Rin's 'think blue' bedroom. Sesshomaru patted the child's head. He heard sobbing. "I didn't mean to get Jaken in trouble, and you don't see Rin often." Rin raised her head. "Let's go see Inuyasha and Kagome," Sesshomaru hoped this would stop the noise. "Okay!" Rin smiled.

Rin and Sesshomaru rode on Ah-un to Kaede's village. When they arrived, Rin went Kagome hunting. Sesshomaru gazed into the eyes of an Inu youkai with black hair and white ears. "What is your name?" The youkai replied, "I am Kagome. My demon blood was sealed away at birth, so that's why I'm a demon now." "How is it that you still have your miko powers?" "Well It's a secret," Kagome replied before saying hello to Rin.

Sesshomaru went in to speak with Inuyasha while Kagome and Rin played games. "Sesshomaru, it's so nice to see you," Inuyasha said. "I am here to comfort Rin. Nothing more. If you object, I see no reason not to slice you with Bakusaiga." A few hours later, a flowery Sesshomaru (don't ask) and a sleepy Rin headed home. Now do you like her? Maybe... Why didn't Father have this problem? He was vulgar, like me. So his inner beast was refined and transformed him into a good ruler. Well, the miko-youkai is a desirable mate... Now we're talking! Never mind . 


	7. Chapter 7- armor & an old tale

Chapter 7-Armor And An Old Tale

Inuyasha was in a good mood. Sesshomaru had left. Kagome was happy. The brat had finally shut up. And best of all, Kikyo loved him. All he had to do now was choose. He sighed.

Flashback

"Kikyo," he had called out after he reached the hot springs. "Inuyasha." Kikyo held him in a welcoming embrace. "You should come with me, Inuyasha. I found a nice forest, well hidden, in which you could build us a house. I have almost found a way to become flesh, but with a touch of strength so I can bear your children." "My children? Really? You would accept me as a hanyou?" "Of course." "Kikyo, I'll think about this for a while. Then let's meet up here again." Kikyo nodded. Her eyes were warm, and at the edges was a hint of her piercing blue, which had disappeared. With a goodbye kiss, they parted.

End Flashback

Inuyasha sat in a tree, watching Kagome practice her battle moves. "Hey, Kagome. I had Totosai make you some armor. Here." He threw the blue robe to the ground, and Kagome easily caught it. "It's made from a powerful water demon. It's just as strong as my robe, but it's in blue." "Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes sparkled. A few tears of joy welled up. Kagome wiped them away. "Keh. Why do humans cry when they're happy?" In response to his words, her tears started falling faster. "SIT! SIT!" Kagome then walked off, her head held high.

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Inuyasha was back in Kaede's hut, with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Dammit! Stupid wench, running off all on her own. Stupid bitch. Sango raised her hand. "Kagome said she was going to get a sword, plus a new bow and arrows from Totosai." "Idiotic wench!" "Don't call Ma that!" Shippo cried.

"Well, if she hadn't been an idiot in the first place, I wouldn't have had to call her one!" "Ma's not an idiot! She just wants to be able to protect us, that's all!" "Keh. That's why you have me." "You can't protect us from every demon!" "Yes I can, brat!" "No you can't!" "Yes I can!" "Uh Inuyasha, please stop it. You're going to upset Sango. You know how delicate she is, so pleaase don-" Miroku was awarded a knuckle sandwich for trying to intervene, courtesy of Inuyasha. "Keep out, you pervertish monk! This is our fight!" Sango tended to Miroku's stomach bruise while Inuyasha and Shippo continued to argue. Finally, Inuyasha surrendered, just before he dove into his ramen-peace-offering, munching ravenously.

That night, Inuyasha had a beautiful dream. He and Kikyo were married, and had many children, all laughing happily. Then the dream changed, and he was with Kagome, not Kikyo. The dream kept flashing back and forth. Finally, the dream ended, leaving Inuyasha with an answer in his mind. After 4 days of grueling boredom and bickering between our favorite hentai and demon slayer, Kagome came home.

She arrived just before lunch, a quiver of white arrows with black tips on her back, a silver bow on her left, a sheathed sword on her right. "Hi guys. Sorry if I took too long. The arrows are special arrows, designed to return to me after piercing their target, as well as using both demon and miko power. The bow was made from purified oak wood, and the string is reinforced with my hair. The sword " Kagome unsheathed the sword, which looked like a throwing knife (the sheath looked like Tetsusaiga's sheath) but transformed into a sharp, long, medium width sword. The handle had a purple ribbon.

"Its name is Mitsuken (which means light sword) and it has 2 attacks right now. It can absorb, like Tetsusaiga. It was made from my fangs, your fangs, and a fang from some lion youkai that was the ruler of the most powerful lion demon pride. Pretty cool, huh? I took some time on getting back because I had to train to be able to use them. Anyway, have you done anything interesting or noteworthy while I was gone?" Everyone just let their mouths flap around, staring at Kagome in shock as she sheathed her sword. Whoa Lucky. How come Totosai gave her 3 things in 4 days? Unfair. Kagome's ears twitched. "Tonight's the night of the half moon, right?" "Aye. That it be." Kaede's gravelly voice said. "I'm gonna do some training tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you, Shippo, but tonight I want to get the feel for it."

Kagome smiled with her lips and those famous puppy dog eyes. They pulsed with utter innocence and cuteness. It's not like Kagome to leave again so soon. Shippo clutched Kagome tightly as they ate their beef flavored ramen. Inuyasha, of course, ate like a herd of wild potbellied pigs. The rest of the day was spent teaching Shippo some attacks and new kitsune tricks (from both Inuyasha and Kagome).

The moment the sunset appeared, Kagome shouted "Goodbye! See ya' in the morning!" and was off like a rocket. Shippo began crying, "I can't sleep! Ma! Ma! Ma..." "Inuyasha, please tell Shippo a story." Miroku asked before resting his head on the nearest pillow which happened to be Sango's butt. Sango didn't even blush and knocked the unsuspecting monk out cold. She dragged him away. "Sorry, Inuyasha. I have to deal with this complete baka that has the mental hide of a rhinoceros. I'll be back in an hour."

Inuyasha sighed. Why did the monk have to be such a hentai? Now he was in some meadow being tortured by Sango. Lucky. Which left Inuyasha to tell the pipsqueak a story. Finally, he squatted down and began comforting the crying kit. "C'mon, you're better than this. I'll tell you a story." "Really?" Shippo brightened up a little and stopped sobbing. "Sure. Just stop whining." Shippo nodded. "Okay. Here goes nothing. Once upon a time, a young man wanted to be just like his dad. He trained 12 hours every day, splitting them up into 3 segments: Strength, Agility and Attacks. He trained in each for 4 hours. Then he slayed many evil demons and men. 1 hour was left for breakfast and dinner." "He didn't even eat lunch?" "Nope. He was hardcore, youkai and completely focused on his duty. One day he met a beautiful young hanyou. He fell hopelessly in love, and she loved him in return.

"But one day she let out that she was engaged to another, his enemy, and he ruthlessly plunged his claws into her throat. However, her blood was so pure that it burned him, and he died." Shippo started crying again. Then, Sango returned. "Inuyasha... You told another bad story, didn't you?" Shippo weakly nodded. "The hero d-d-died!" and poor Shippo fell asleep from exhaustion, sobbing all through the night, to the annoyance of Inuyasha, Sango, and the still unconscious Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8- you choose her?

Chapter 8-You Chose Her?

Kagome smiled as she slowly flexed her claws. "Wench, hurry up and make breakfast for us. C'mon, hurry up." Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha gulped. "Sit." Inuyasha ate dirt. Kagome's ears twitched. "Who is it?" She let out a growl. Inuyasha was in shock. His lips slowly moved. "Kikyo it's you." Suddenly Inuyasha was up and running.

Quickly, Kagome caught up to him. "Guess hanyous aren't as strong as full blooded youkai." Shippo giggled, hoping Inuyasha would finally pay for punching him all those times. Inuyasha spit at Kagome, distracting her enough to get away. He's got a lot of apologizing and dirt eating when he gets back. "Sango, how about we soak in the hot spring tonight?" Sango shrugged and said, " I would love to. Thanks, Kagome." Kagome swung Shippo up into her arms. "Me and Shippo are training over there. Call us when its lunchtime." Shippo and Kagome began.

Shippo was working on punches first. Fast, but not too light. "Good job, Shippo. Let's move onto kicks. When you kick, you put more weight into it, like this." Kagome swung her leg, felling a pine tree. Shippo nodded, and copied what she had done. I'm so proud of him. "Perfect! I'm so proud of you, my son." Shippo grinned. "Alright, now combine the two." Shippo kicked, and then punched. "No, Shippo. It works like this. While kicking, punch. Your enemy won't be expecting it. Good! That's better." Kagome sensed something. Shippo stopped practicing. "Sesshomaru. How nice to see you here."

"Hmm. I thought I had masked my scent well enough." "What do you want?" Kagome unsheathed Mitsuken, pressing it to his throat. "I require your services at the palace, looking after Rin. I also wished to converse with Kaede. I still am in her debt. Now please release me." Kagome growled before sheathing Mitsuken. Sesshomaru was away in a flash. As if I'd work for him. Miroku came over, ringing a cowbell. "Lunch!" He took in the glistening sweat and curves of Kagome.

She sighed. Shippo and Kagome jogged back to the camp that Miroku and Sango had set up. "Mmm. Sango, these are delicious!" Kagome smiled. They were Miroku's favorite. "I need to get some firewood for tonight." Sango remarked as they quickly gulped down the good meal. Miroku suddenly found Sango to be more interesting than a third serving. "May I accompany you? A lady cannot wander the woods alone." "Fine, but only to spare Kagome, you hentai!" Kagome watched them walk off. They have something going on. I'm gonna see if anything blossoms. Oh, now this is priceless!

The two had stopped in a clearing." Sango, I need to tell you something. I have finally fulfilled my promise. No more looking at the wonders of women. No more flirting with other girls. Sango, I love you. I know I'm a pervert, but will you marry me?" He shakily retrieved a ring from his pocket. Sango's jaw dropped open as she gazed upon her 'wedding ring.'

It was pure gold, and her initials were carved into it. In the middle was a sapphire shaped like a donut, with a small diamond at the center. To its left was a topaz, followed by an emerald. To the right of the sapphire was a pearl that shone with all the colors of the rainbow, followed by an amethyst that gleamed. "Oh Miroku " He flinched for a second, questioning his proposal, expecting a slap. Instead, he felt Sango's embrace. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes. But..." Miroku stiffened. "Wait a bit. I want to live together with you first, to make sure..." "Of course, Sango."

Kagome was overjoyed for her 2 friends. Now if only Inuyasha would do that. She went over to Kaede's. "Aye, child. Do ye wish to train yourself and hone yer miko abilities?" The look in Kagome's eyes said it all. Kaede began lecturing her on how to train, and techniques she should study. When she finished, Kagome thanked Kaede before walking off. That'll help me when I'm defenseless. She looked up. The sun had all but disappeared, becoming a golden rim way off in the horizon.

"Kagome." "Inuyasha!" "It wasn't Kikyo, the real Kikyo. It was just a demon that tried to lure me out by changing its shape and scent. I'm sorry." "Okay just this once," Kagome teased. "Betcha can't catch me, Inuyasha!" "I bet I can!" Laughing, they raced to the camp. Kagome grabbed her towel and a change of clothes, walking to the hot springs. She undressed and sank into the warm water.

"Ah Now that feels good." "I know." The two girls quietly traded tips. "So... what about Inuyasha?" "He's... I'm worried. He keeps chasing after Kikyo." "But he keeps saying he loes you..." "I know." Then they went silent. After a while, they dressed and walked back to camp. "Sango, go on ahead. I smell Inuyasha with Kikyo. Oh, and did I mention she has an actual body now?" Sango just shrugged. She knew better than to mess with Kagome when she's upset.

Kagome masked her scent and watched them in a tree. "Kikyo, I've pondered over who I want. Most of your flaws are gone. I loved Kagome, but I love you. I didn't have enough time to get you a new kimono, but will you stay with me?" Inuyasha doesn't love me? I saved him from killing. I saved him from his youkai self-countless times, gave him ramen, and protected him while he was human. So why did he choose Kikyo, who's done nothing but try to kill me and Naraku. Why! WHY? Kagome choked on her own breath, gasping, while hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran away. She had to get away; the pain clutching her heart wouldn't stop throbbing. It was a hot iron, smoothing out all her love for Inuyasha. When it stopped, she felt empty. As if a part of her had died.

She made her way back to camp. She couldn't stay there, not with witty Miroku and joyful Sango. She and Shippo would live together on their own, somewhere. They would travel. "Shippo." She gently nudged her adopted son. "Ma? Did something happen?" "Inuyasha betrayed me. I-I can't stay here. Please, Shippo." Shippo leapt into her arms, whispering, "Night, Ma." Then he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9- an irresistible offer

Chapter 9- An Irresistible Offer

"Here's a nice little abandoned shack. We'll stay here for now." Kagome and Shippo had been traveling nonstop for the past two days and were tired. Well, Kagome was tired. Shippo was well rested after sleeping in her arms. "You sleep, Ma. I'll go and get some food for us." Kagome nodded and said drowsily, "Well, be careful, and bring back some deer." With that, Shippo dashed off.

Kagome was exhausted. Many demons had attacked her on the way here, and she had defeated them all. She quickly glanced around the shack. It had a cabinet and a bed. She flopped down onto it and closed her eyes. I can't go home... I don't fit in with humans. I have to stay here... She fell asleep while thinking. A while later, she awoke to Shippo prodding her. "I caught a buck. Here. I skinned it, too. Are you okay, Ma?"

"Of course, Shippo. I'm fine. Now, you should go out and practice. I'll carry the buck out and then we can eat." I can't let him worry... She dragged the buck out, grunting, her muscles stiff. Shippo had already started a fire for her and was now praticing his Fox Fire. So smart. "Thanks, Shippo." Shippo grinned at her before turning back to his training.

Slowly roasting the buck over the fire, her mind kept playing Inuyasha betraying her over and over again, like a VCR. "Ma! The meat looks done!" Kagome was shocked out of her stupor. "Thanks, Shippo." Slowly, she lifted the buck onto the ground. Then, Shippo and Kagome's instincts broke free. With claws and fangs, the two youkai tore into the meat. "So good..." Kagome mumbled. "I wish we had utensils, though." Shippo only let out a 'uh huh' as he ate the last of his share.

Kagome's eyes jolted open. We fell asleep! "Come. Rin needs a caretaker, miko-youkai." Sesshomaru! "Leave us alone!" Sesshomaru regarded her with a cold look. "I have your weapons and your kitsune kit." "Besides, you have nowhere else to go. The hanyou betrayed you, and no other human village will accept you." Shippo! Shippo was being held by Sesshomaru, his unconsious, limp body covered in tiny scratches. He put up a fight. "Now, simply sign over your services for as long as I wish to have you serve as Rin's guardian."

Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it and her face become complacent. I've got to go with him. And as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. "I will sign." "Good. Here is the scroll." She read the scroll. 'This hereby states that you will serve your master for as long as wishes for you to protect...' Two iprinted circles resided below. One was a blood red. And there, the scroll stated, 'the blood of Master on the right, servant on the left.' Shakily, she raised her right hand. It's a spell of some kind... but I have to. For Shippo's safety. She quickly snagged a bit of her index finger on a fang. Then, she pulled it off and rubbed her blood into the circle.

The scroll glowed for a moment before being scooped up by Sesshomaru. "You cannot betray me." Kagome nodded, and followed him. They began at the pace of a horse carriage (a walking oace for demons) and Kagome had her weapons (and her son) returned. The forests they were traveling through were a distinct red, a special trait of the Western Lands. Shippo shook in her arms for a moment, and she tripped. As she stood and caught up to him, he mumbled under his breath, "pure inu-youkai are better than the mutts."

Kagome responded to Sesshomaru's comment by kicking him, The Killing Perfection, Lord of the Western Lands, right in the balls. "If I didn't require your services, you would be dead." Well, you insulted my heritage, you... They arrived at Sesshomaru's castle by nightfall. Sesshomaru led her to a room that looked exactly like Rin's, but without the toys. There were two blue beds. "You and the kitsune kit will sleep here. Rin's room is just to the left of yours. Dinner is in one hour. Kira will be your servant." With that he left.

"Yeah, sure, he's a charmer," Kagome muttered. A russet colored wolf demon walked in politly. "I am Kira. Do you require anything?" Kagome shook her head. Kira walked over to give Shippo a bath. "Rin, are you ready for dinner?" Kagome walked over to Rin, who was confused. "No, Kagome-san. Lord Sesshomaru-sama told me you would help." Kagome sighed. Just great. Alright, where's your evening kimono?" Rin pointed to her closet. Kagome opened it and brought out a kimono. "Is this it?" Rin nodded. The kimono was a spring green, silk, and had an intricate yellow flower pattern on it.

After a depressing 10 attempts, Kagome finally got the kimono on Rin. Then she combed Rin's hair out. After that, she looked in her wardrobe and gasped in pain. Shippo had finished his bath and Kira rushed to her side. "Are you alright? If you aren't feeling well, you can-" Kagome had dropped to the ground in a dizzy, fevered faint.

In Kagome's unforgiving twisted nightmare, Inuyasha was killing her. It was the night of the half moon, when she turned human. Because her miko powers were so strong, she had given up a night of her true form to prevent her from purifying herself. Now he was killing her for it. And Kikyo was watching, making kissy faces at Inuyasha. To Kagome, the world was green and brown. Inuyasha backed away from her and said, "No use killing her. It would ruin my precious claws." With that, they left her in the dirt to twist in agony.

While Kagome was unconscious, wounds kept appearing. And her demon blood smelt almost human. Sesshomaru was actually worried about Kagome. Even his experienced healers were helpless. Ah ha! So you do care. Now, why don't you tell her? Because... she is my servant now. No, the spell only prevents the person from betraying you. Fine. But first, I have to make sure she returns our feelings. I can live with that. As long as she survives...This time, Sesshomaru and his beast were in union.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Chapter 10- What the hell?

Chapter 10- What the Hell?

Kagome's POV

Kagome had woken up in the hospital after a week of that endless nightmare, all wounds cured. Sesshomaru was watching her, and said, "I'm glad you are alive." Does he mean it? Or does he want me to be a good guardian for Rin? Her heart was thrumming, almost like a growl of desire. Sesshomaru walked off, still unsure about her feelings. A maid rushed in. "Oh, Lady Kagome, you are alright! Please, you should go back to your room. It is late in the night, after all."

Kagome walked down the deserted hallway, heading to her room. Slowly, the door creaked open, and she stepped in, immediately flopping down on the bed. Sesshomaru is so different from Inuyasha .I think I might have fallen in love again No, I'm just nervous. And in my sleep, at the end, I saw the story of two brothers. I blacked out because I sensed their travel between worlds. Why? Is it my destiny to help them? "Yes, Kagome." Thought? "Yes. But I am not a demon. I am like Truth to this world. When the Shikon Jewel vanished, a small part of it went into you. If you ever choose your mate, the power of the jewel will grant a wish to him because of your strong feelings. But only if the love is true."

Kagome awoke early in the morning. She supposed she believed what Thought had told her. Kagome pricked her ears. A dragging sound could be heard. She raced to Rin's room. A familiar figure greeted her: Naraku! "Ah, Kagome. I am but a lingering part of Naraku. But I can still kill you." Kagome unsheathed Mitsuken. "Light Freeze!" A blinding light raced like a breath of wind towards Naraku. He dodged, but a part of it hit his arms. "Light Freeze renders the enemy unable to use any body part it touches." "Then I'll use my legs." Naraku began racing towards her, and he kicked her in the head. "Nova Strike!" An orange wind mixed with lava hurled towards Naraku, who couldn't dodge in time.

With a piercing gasp, the last remaining piece of Naraku turned to dust. Kagome raced towards Rin. Rin's kimono was stained a scarlet red. Kagome concentrated her miko powers into healing Rin, but the pool of blood by her side kept getting bigger. Rin was covered in gashes, and her eyes were barely open. "Tell tell Lord Sesshomaru that Rin's sorry she couldn't keep her promise." Tears filled Kagome's eyes.

How can I save Rin? She doesn't deserve to die Wait, maybe if I bleed a good portion of my blood into her, I might be able to save Rin! Kagome quickly used Mitsuken to slash out two big cuts on her legs. Slowly, tentatively, Rin's scent began to change, and her wounds began to heal. Sesshomaru arrived just as Kagome was lifting Rin up and sheathing her sword. "What happened to her?" He demanded. "A small part of Naraku survived. I killed it and poured some of my blood into Rin." "May I may I pour some of my blood in as well?" Of course, he wants to be blood related to his ward.

After Sesshomaru had poured some of his blood into Rin, she was taken to the infirmary. As she slept, Kagome went to visit Shippo. "Shippo, wakey wakey." "Huh? Oh. Good morning, Ma!" Kagome helped Shippo dress. "I was worried about you, Ma. Kira-san took care of me, but I missed you." He snuggled up against her. "Shippo, I have something to tell you." Shippo nodded. "Rin has become a well, either a hanyou or a demon. Probably demon. I want you to help her out and teach her about being a youkai. And how to fight. Not kitsune tricks, but punches and kicks, dodging Those things. Plus, teach her the traditional youkai ways." "Really? Rin-chan's youkai now? Yay!" Shippo started thinking about how he was going to teach her. 


	11. Chapter 11- a word of caution

Chapter 11- A Word of Caution

Sesshomaru was having an interesting week. Kagome collapsed with wounds and woke up perfectly fine, Rin was almost murdered, and two new staff members were hired. Considering all this, it would be a miracle if Sesshomaru was able to get any paperwork finished. So, he had resigned himself to a morning of dreary paperwork, and letters from the other Lords about his affections for Rin as a non-royal demon. .

After going through the last of the dreaded paperwork, Sesshomaru decided to visit Kagome. Just to check on her and make sure she was properly taking care of Rin. Ah ha, you do like her This Sesshomaru has no need for a non-royal mate. And she is a servant. Hmm It's been a long time since you resorted to speaking in third-person. Trying to put up walls? Sesshomaru decided to ignore his beast.

Rin was still asleep in her room, and had been for two days. Her ears were just beginning to point, and a few streaks of silver could be seen in her hair. Sesshomaru gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Rin had always managed to simultaneously annoy, amuse and brighten him. Tasting the air, he could smell that Kagome was in the garden with the kitsune kit.

Kagome was picking flowers for Rin with Shippo, and so far, they hadn't found anything Shippo approved. "Shippo, I'm going to practice with Mitsuken. Be careful, I'll be right here if you need me." Shippo slowly nodded his little head once before sprinting off to find the prettiest flowers for Rin.

Sesshomaru decided to go and strolled out to his garden. Rin will survive. She has Shippo, and me, and- Kagome. Sesshomaru, your barriers are snapping. Brittle as twigs. These are troubled times. And that bitch of a miko cannot be strong. She. Is. Pathetic. This Sesshomaru does not mate with lowly servants.

Kagome was training with Mitsuken when Sesshomaru pricked her shoulder. "Sesshomaru." He frowned. "Miko, where is your kit?" Kagome responded tartly, "He's gathering flowers for Rin. I am training so that I may protect your charge better."

Sarcastic as ever. Sesshomaru slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome's ears stood erect, and she wielded Mitsuken. Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga, and the demonic swords clashed. She is a worthy opponent, of excellent skill. Kagome moved in an experienced way, dodging his swift strikes with ease.

It is time to end this. Sesshomaru moved in for his real attack- all the others had been decoys. Kagome twisted like a knot. Sesshomaru dredged up all of Bakusaiga's energy, but the pink light of miko powers dimmed his hair and stalled his movements. Kagome kicked Bakusaiga out of his hand.

"Good match, miko. Maybe next time I will fight with all of my strength, but I do not wish to injure Rin's guardian. It would greatly discomfort the girl," Sesshomaru admitted. She beat me. This Sesshomaru was beaten by a lowly hybrid inu demon. A good mate. Yes. But I hold no affection for her. Stop this manipulation at once!

Hahaha! You dare mock me? Kagome sheathed her sword, leaving to find her adopted son. Sesshomaru left to consult with his father. The shrine was hidden, deep within Lily Forest. Sesshomaru glided past the labyrinth of pines, behind the boulder that's hidden by the waterfall and Aquamarine River, named for the gems that lie deep beneath the water.

Beyond the boulder, Sesshomaru arrived in an open-air cave whose ceiling was non-existant. Grass grew, and dianthus flowers were scattered about. Sesshomaru almost smiled at the irony. Father's grave has his wife's favorite flower. Yes, Lady Izayoi was known for the violet and pale purple flowers. 


	12. Chapter 12- time for a shot

Chapter 12-Time For A Shot!

Inuyasha was doomed. First, he screws it up with Kagome, and broke her heart. He had dreams about how wet her face was at night, and he knew they were real. Then Kikyo goes along and decides to mate him at last. I completely screwed up. But, at least he had Kikyo. Not that he would admit that Kikyo really was better than Kagome. Kagome was more like . A part of Kikyo he had wanted.

Kagome had also been his best friend.. Now, the gang was living in luxury in Kaede's village. He had already built a nice, sturdy house out of oak- and imbued it with every protection spell he could find.

Right now he was lying in bed, Kikyo next to him, covered by a thin nightgown. Kagome's loss was sad, but Kikyo's here. Grrrr Not now. Inuyasha tentatively sat up. He could smell him. His bastard brother, plotting I'll rip them out of their sockets! Kikyo almost had a miscarriage! The shock almost killed them both

Inuyasha darted downstairs, threw on his Fire-Rat robe, and threw open the door. But something stopped him. Kagome She was right in front of him, not knowing he was there. Her body was trembling, and Kaede was hugging her, as if she could stop the tears.

"Inuyasha " She couldn't sit him. She had taken off his rosary. She couldn't kill him, either. She knew what was inside her. It had been there since the night she returned to him, to the Feudal Era. Since quite a while ago. "I'm going to the well, hanyou . hanyou filth!"

Sesshomaru landed. "So I heard it was you who hurt Kagome's feelings . Did you see her crying back there? Did you know about how I can hear her moans every night? How she sometimes breaks down in front of me? She may be hiding it, but

"You. Broke. Her." With every word, Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru blinked Inuyasha, however, tore his shirt, revealing the well-developed muscles and old scars. Sesshomaru pulled out fine blade that precisely pierced a pressure point on the hanyou's neck. He collapsed onto the ground. Kagome was all the way down the hall, but he could still hear her brokenly whispering of how cruel she had been to Inuyasha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13- a rude awakening

Chapter 13-A Rude Awakening

Rin's PROV.

It was all shadows. They draped around her, froze her, bled her it was all a blur. Lord Sesshomaru where are you? I know you'll come for me. Her skin was blotted with the eerie shadows of the strange-was this the demon that attacked her? Or was it something else? Was she dead once more?

The agony began to throb faintly instead of the broad slashes. Is Lord Sesshomaru almost here? Or Jaken? It kept on and on persistently, the waves of pain-causing shadows crowding about Rin to torment her.

Struggling to open her eyes, Rin fell deeper into something's mouth. It seemed to be sleeping, but the fanged beast's snores seemed to elevate the pain. Is this a giant dog? Lord Sesshomaru turned into one once is this one like Lord Sesshomaru?

Gently, Rin stroked the unseeable fur of the creature. One eye slowly opened, and a sudden thrill of boiling rage and freezing neutrality to all passion ran through Rin's veins before

Her eyes snapped open suddenly, now a deep gold. It was all a dream? Lord Sesshomaru must have known I didn't need to be saved!...

Shippo walked in curiously, to see how his friend Rin was doing. "Shippo!" The two friends hurried off to go play. Without letting Sesshomaru or kagome know.

Rin was a bit shy, but Shippo started talking about traditions. "When youkai greet each other, they either show off their fangs or claws or whatever, or say I forget. Ma was reading in the library about traditions a while, but I took a nap wanna play something, then?"

Rin eagerly nodded. Shippo's always so fun to play with! I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is okay He's the strongest ever, so of course he'll always be here. . He won't. He'll leave you someday. You're just an experiment. "Rin? C'mon, let's go!" Rin snapped out of that strange trance and replied, "O-okay Yeah!"

Muki was just coming from rin's room to check up on her but before she could get there she saw rin running down the halls with Shippo towards the gardens, then muki sees her lord, "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, says while in the process of bowing really low I saw Rin wake up and she went to the gardens. I didn't stop her "

Sesshomaru frowned. "I had hoped you were capable of handling the situation, but perhaps it is better I greet her." Sesshomaru glided down the halls towards the gardens to see Rin.

Kikyo's POV

Inuyasha was irritated. Apperantly with Kagome, her reincarnate. He had screeched at her when she had left. Now, he was asleep beside her, them close together, taking a rest. They were both decent, though, and she smirked. Inuyasha my husband. Inuyasha my passion. Inuyasha my forever tool of emotion.

"Kikyo, do you want something? You must be hungry. The spell you performed to be with me a while back is still taking its toll on you." She elegantly replied, "Not needed."

The house was spacious. A living/dining room, a bedroom, a storage room, and an extra for any purpose. The planks were sometimes of dark pine, some of sturdy oak, and others of an exotic, almost cherry hue. A knock came from an expensive door Inuyasha had splurged on for Kikyo because she had taken a liking to it.

"It's Sango, I came to see Kikyo." Sango called out from outside. Kikyo slipped on an expensive (okay, from now on, about everything Kikyo has is expensive, okay?), crisp, golden-hued kimono and opened the ornate door.

"Hi, Kikyo. Miroku and I were thinking of leaving for a bit, so I came to say farewell." Inuyasha leapt to the entrance and whined, "Why are you leaving? It's nice to have old comrades around, ya know." Sango shrugged before heading back to an impatient Miroku.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14-imposer in miroku!

Chapter 14- imposter in Miroku!

Sango was getting worried now. Miroku would usually have touched her by now, but he was being a perfect gentleman as they trekked across the country. In fact, right this moment he was passing up a perfect chance: she was blushing childishly while gazing into his eyes. Could it be the Wind Tunnel is still there somehow?

Sango began trying to squeeze out info from her husband-to-be, but he wouldn't budge. Finally, after ages of walking, they stopped for a break. "Sango, dear, would you like some ramen? Kagome brought some for us a while ago, but I thought you might want it " Yep, Miroku was acting strange.

Kirara finally broke her vow of silence and hissed. A horrible hiss, of loathing and hatred. It was directed at Miroku. Could this man not be my Miroku? Sango sighed. Why couldn't these things happen after she was married?

The scenery was changing from forests of deciduous to coniferous. Miroku seemed to be scratching itches. Sango held back a giggle as Miroku twisted all around to relieve himself. Everything he was doing pointed to an imposter, but she couldn't help but trust him. Kirara stuck close to her, though, and constantly growled at Miroku.

Miroku finally had them halt in front of a cave with ice-blue crystals. "We're here, Sango, and I can't wait to be done with this." Sango had a feeling he was leaving part of the sentence out, but she replied, "Agreed, Miroku."

Every footstep seemed to echo in the sprawling serpent that was the cave. What if Miroku was blackmailed into leading me here? What if this is a trap? Maybe my instincts are on edge from pregnancy, that's all yea that's it..

Miroku halted and grinned impishly. Apparently, their destination was a large room in the cave. Sango couldn't see any more than that with Miroku blocking the way. "This, Sango dear, is where your body shall be infected with my blood. A chrysalis demon becomes you. Do not worry; you can join your monk forever."

In a sweeping moment, Hiraikotsu was flying towards the youkai and Kirara was chained by other chrysalis youkai, taken away instantly. Her boomerang was in his hands now. "You and that man were a set; you are worthless alone. You are always part of a set, dear Sango, and I can free you in return for your freedom and humanity. Come."

The moment that word was spoken, her body pulsed. Sango had other weapons. An array of throwing blades was deflected by his 'holy staff', which was actually his sword. She suddenly felt so helpless to save even herself, let alone Kirara and Miroku.

Still, Sango fended him off with a little pocket knife hidden in her sleeve for a minute before she stumbled (And yes, 'Miroku' tripped her) and was defenseless. Wide open, Sango decided that if she was going to lose, then she was going to go down fighting.

Our sadistic chrysalis demon was dragging a weakly protesting Sango. Her clothes were torn in the private places, and sweat was like a sticky film, all over her. Why now? Why did I have to be beaten by a chrysalis youkai? At least whatever twisted form my soul is shaped into, Kagome will be safe

(Author's Note: Okay, before I continue, to avoid confusion I will explain chrysalis youkai. There are certain spots in which a buzzing energy seeps out. Human souls will be mutated in a way, and become chrysalis demons. They still retain their former memories, but it is hard to resist the promises of the insect-like energy. If anyone else had this idea, sorry. I thought of it.)

Sango could already feel the sap replacing her blood. Squinting, she was enveloped in a leathery cocoon with silk holding it together. She sighed but started choking from the poison paralyzing her body. The buzzing was already a faint, melodious hum in her ears. How long had she been asleep?

Time passed slowly in the cocoon. Sango would doze off every moment she wasn't thinking of the unborn child she had told no one about; of Miroku's true, new, demonic face; of what could have been.

Her nails had elongated into dull blades now, and her hair was turning to soft silk: in both color and feel. Fervently, Sango hoped that maybe she would break free of the already-developing contract between her and the energy and become a freed chrysalis: a butterfly. Almost as quickly the thought came, she dismissing the dumb idea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Chapter 15- a toothy yawn

Chapter 15- A Toothy Yawn

What was her name again? Her name S-something? Sah-ng . Sango! Sango curled up a little more in her demonic incubator. I almost forgot my name I've got to at least try to fight it "Hssss " A crackling noise sprung to life in the cocoon as she shifted. Wincing, Sango bit her lip. And that's when it all went to hell.

Sango's eyes watched as a drop of blood from a reopened lip wound splattered on silk, suddenly lighting up her hard-as-steel prison. All the walls oozed a sticky red lava that burned her skin, cleansing her of what clothes she had left.

"MIROKU!" was the instinctual cry as a demonic aura enveloped her. It was all red. Then black. And then, finally, nothing. It was a blissful respite from What was it? So peaceful

Much time had passed. Mustering all the control she could muster, memories restored, Sango opened her eyes. She could see every individual strand of silk, every smallest bit of light. Wait I shouldn't have conscious thought anymore. My soul should be gutted like a fish

Was she free? Had she, by some incident, erected a shield with her blood? Calling forth strength, an insect-looking sword of the green obsidian of the bug youkai leapt from some invisible source to her hand, melding with it.

Determined, Sango slashed away at her prison. The sword effortlessly glided through the tiny space to the unmovable victim. The hacking ended in only a minute as newly formed muscles launched her out of the foreboding bed, in front of a frozen Miroku. A handful of red lava was thrown at the shocked demon.

In a moment, Miroku was inside his own cocoon. Exhausted from moving vigorously after so long, Sango herself drifted into unconsciousness. It was a kaleidoscope of colors, a lemon yellow bubbling along with an olive green.

When Sango awoke, Miroku was moaning next to her. Snatching up a mirror from his bag, she looked at herself. Her black hair had been reduced to highlights, with a fiery red dominating. Her eyes, too, were now blue with silver specks. Miroku had received the same. Thank goodness we're alright. But how will we explain this to Kikyo and Kohaku? More importantly, how long have we been here?

Miroku woke up a few heartbeats later, just as confused as she was. "Miroku?" Sango looked into the man's- err youkai- eyes, and embraced him. Silently, tears held back before streamed down her cheeks. "Butterfly demons. You have the Will of Fire within you. I am amused. No one has escaped my control before. I see One day, your new race will flourish. You are the founders. I wish you luck but you must fight for freedom, Sango and Miroku

Sango and Miroku exchanged telepathic looks. Beat the demons and get the hell out, was the collective answer. Miroku sprang into action, feeding energy to his slightly 'clawed' nails. The resulting ten blades ripped apart the chests of many approaching foes. Though they didn't like having to kill former humans, this was a fight.

Sango once more summoned her sword, effortlessly slicing the enemies' throats. Her body sped so fast and yet it never stumbled. Her vision never blurred. In fact, she saw with crystal clarity that the exit was coming into view.

Sango telepathically called Miroku to follow her out of the butter flies cave into the scorching sun light, it took them a min for their eyes to adjust to the bright light but as soon as their eyes adjusted they both took off towards the mountains, they both telepathically agreed that they both need more practice with their new found powers as demons. They both figured that being high up in the mountains where no one can see or hear them while they train. 


	16. Chapter 16-dark sercerts

Chapter 16-dark secret's

**Back with kikyo and inuyasha.**

Though kikyo didn't tell inuyasha what she needed to do in order to become flesh her plan was to kill kagome human side and regain her full soul, in order so she can bear inuyasha children, but….kikyo realizes something…..her recarnation is heavily guarded by the lord of the west…hmm…she thinks...lord sesshomaru guarding her recarnation…such a pity he waste his time on such a weak miko like her…she frowns at the thought, that's going to be difficult….very difficult…inuyasha was making food when he sensed kikyo's discomfort and annoyment…he quickly came back to their room to check on his beloved. (A/N: sorry but….yuck…I don't know about you guys but being/sleeping with someone who is grave yard soil, it just grosses me out _)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

o.o I looked longer on my note book paper .


	17. Chapter 17- What nerve!

Chapter 17-what nerve!

The lord of the west was on a mission (oh so all his servants thought he was out to kill someone as in jaken) he was actually looking for the fiery, spit fire miko-demoness named kagome, ever since they returned to the palace his servants have been running around like a chicken's with its head cut off looking for the missing miko-demoness, why you wonder?

~FLASHBACK~

As normal or as in the demon language Alphas go first so Lord Sesshomaru went first then it was supposed to be kagome (since she/was alpha female of the inu-tachi group) but instead jaken, un-uh and rin and finally kagome. Sesshomaru noticed how the order went and it irritated him, so he appeared in front of kagome earning a loud "eep" he silently smirks that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, if he was a of lesser demon (which he is not, the wench would be dead by now, kagome sensing his irritation, slowly but carefully looks up thus, she may be a demon now, but sesshomaru is still stronger, faster and well a lord and inuyasha's half-brother…after a moment of silence kagome finally got the courage to speak but what she hoped it was strong a confident but instead came out as a stammer, y-yes lor-lord sesshomaru? Ca-can I help y-you? Kagomes doe-eyes went slightly wide when she realized that sesshomaru had noticed that she way day dreaming instead of paying attention, and it made her nerves and stammer like a scared baboon, sesshomaru on the other hand just raised an elegant brow, when kagome didn't say anything, it was because she was afraid that she might stammer and embarrass herself even more, sesshomaru glares instead and says in a rich deep baritone yet still cold voice "this sesshomaru has come to tell you miko that alphas enter my palace first before a pack, with that he left a doe-eyes kagome staring there with her mouth open like a fish. Kagome still hadn't moved sesshomaru turned just slightly and said "wench are you going to just stand there in this sesshomaru's gate or are you going to come in? At that moment kagome snapped out of her shock faze, clenching her fist and narrowing her eyes and yells at the top of her lungs "go to hell! Y-YOU STUPID INSERCURE BAKA ICE PRICK! With that said, kagome took off as fast as she could going past the stunned Lord of the west and his guards into the castle missing the wide-eyed lord.


	18. Chapter 18 consequences part 1

hello everyone! im sorry i havnt posted any chapters in awhile...truth to be told.. im kinda losing it for this story -sad face- but i will try! i have been quite busy havnt had much time to write anything, ._. well anyways back to the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18: consequences

To say sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands wasnt mad would be a complete understatement (by far) he was extremely furious for the **_Second_** time! by a **_female_**, a**_ female_**who**_ is_**a miko-demoness who had a knack at pushing the write buttons, sesshomaru mentally growls at the thought, his beast on the other hand, _thinks its funny as hell, a once pathetic worthless yet intresting human women, but know a demon not only managed to piss off sesshomaru but also made a complete fool of him infront of his top guards, and not only that! but shocked AND stunned him speechless! sesshomarus beast was howling with laughter. _which to sesshomaru's annoyance and irritation told his beast to be quiet, but when he refused sesshomaru snaps and yells "SILENCE!"..."NOW!" when there was no answer to his soul and mind he thinks finally...but before he could accually enjoy the silence his beast says before he leaves _"ill be back, next time...i wont be as easy to get rid of, u will see".._with a evil laugh he's gone. after that complete silence was Finally rewarded..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~back with kagome~**  
****_~kagomes prov~_**

kagome knew that if she was anywhere else SOMEONE would of found her and that's not what kagome wanted at the moment she wanted to be completely alone even if it was just a few minutes it would be heaven, so she decided the roof was the best place, i mean come on who would look up? the roof its self was huge so it wasnt hard to find a nice sitting place to just sit and relax, though kagome was still mad at sesshomaru for what he called her, though kagome felt extremely bad for saying such a thing she did to him..and not only that but in front of his top guards! kagome felt her cheeks warm up from embarrassment, thats when kagomes beast decided to pop in, _you shouldnt worry or feel bad, he was a complete ass and he deserved it, kagome do not let someone such as a male tell you what to do, you are a free women who can do what she wants and how she wants..so d- _but before her beast can finish kagome interrupts by saying but im living here! in his home...that means i have to obey his rules...there was silence for a few minutes till her beast says _"that is true but you still are un-mated and till you mate he has __**no**__ control over __**you**__, whether he likes it or not, you are __**not**__his__ property, you may live __**on**__his property__ but you are __**not**__!"_ kagome sighs softly and says you are right B-... "_of course i am! i am the other side of you!_" kagome shakes her head and says, ok ok i get it... but whether you like it or not I'm going to apologize! "_WHAT!?_" _ARE YOU SERIOUS!? wai-NO DONT APOLOGIZE! KAGOME! _kagome grins, too late and runs off the roof to find the demon lord she pissed off earlier.

after running off the roof despite her beast disliking the idea of apologizing to the complete ass there was nothing she could do except complain and complain, kagome had completely ignored her beast to focus on finding the ice lord, using her sense of smell she found him! he was in his study, but kagome realized she hasnt changed since they got back, so heading off to her room, kagome quickly but gracefully takes off her clothes and changes into a light blue that fades to midnight blue kimono with silver flowers on the bottom and on the sleeves and on the back was the cresent moon representing that it was the western palace, kagome liked how it hugs her just right showing all her curves kagome walks over to a mirror and sees her hair its a complete mess so she brushes it and makes it look half way descent before giving a shrugs it will have to do i guess i mean come on! I'm just going to talk to the ice prick. its not like i gotta dress all fancy and crap! kagome was off towards were the ice prick was. not knowing that the ice prick she was talking bout was going to be her worse night mare (and maybe then some).

please review and tell me what you think. any ideas?


	19. Chapter 19- consequences part 2

Chapter 19- Consequences part 2

kagome was on her way to the ice pricks study when a thought occurred, she quickly dashes outside conceals her scent and aura then dashes back inside and continues to walk towards his study while thinking of what to say, and how to react if he was to out right attack her for her behavior earlier..

~in Sesshomaru's study~

sesshomaru was doing paper work like hes suppose to be doing but every so often get side tracked because of a certain miko-demoness and what she had said to him. he growls that bitch she will pay, sesshomaru stretches out his aura to find her, he finds her in the hallway but it disappears outside he growls annoyed, he was just about to get up and find the bitch when an unexpected knock stops him, he admittedly tastes the air he doesn't get anything he frowns, when he stretches his aura still nothing, sighing he sits down, and calmly says "enter" being ready if an attack was to happen. but what he didn't expect was what a midnight blue hem of a kimono with silver.

sesshomaru raises a single elegant brow then kagome walks in with a complete calm expression, sesshomaru's expression on the other hand broke from completely emotionless to complete stunned. wow was all he could think...kagome on the other hand was for some reason completely nervous she didn't exactly know why but she was, and she hated it with a passion, so when she looked up at him kagome watched as sesshomaru's eyes went wider then probably possible for him to do, kagome's doe-eyes looked at him with such innocence that he (for the moment) forgot why he was so mad at her, and as calmly and as polite as kagome could get herself she says while bowing slightly sesshomaru-sama i am here to apologize for my behavior for earlier i did not mean to be so rude i was taken by surprise will you forgive me? kagome looked up with her doe-eyes and sesshomaru almost (i do say almost) wanted to bury his face into her hair and not let her ever make that face again, she looked so helpless and innocent that he almost cracked but his beast, who was watching wanted to say something but also fell victim to kagome's innocent doe-eyed look, but sesshomaru suddenly snapped back to reality and in a blink of an eye had kagome by her throat growing darkly, and saying "how dare you embarrass this sesshomaru!' in the process kagome had her hands on his hand and gently yet still not strong enough but enough were she says in a slight breathless voice, i said i was sorry and i did apologize, that took sesshomaru by surprise he wasn't expecting that, he was expecting her to yell and scream at him but she did not, sesshomaru notices her scent was hidden as well as her aura, he glares and says "women, realest your scent and aura" and if i don't? kagome asks, then this sesshomaru will not let you go till u do, he says growling, kagome gasps and the next moment..

hehe sorry for the cliff hanger :P

there will be more parts part 3 should be here soon!

though if you have any idea or comments please let me know.

please review :3


	20. Chp20- consequences part 3 or is it?

Chp.20- consequences part 3 or is it?

ok so I'm going to try this again and see how it turns out…it's been awhile I will say that.. Wish me luck? . oh yea and also if you see some words abbreviated I apologize, I tend to text a lot so… yeah if you do see some please let me know so I can go back and fix it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(a little bit of the last chapter)  
Sesshomaru notices her scent was hidden as well as her aura, He glares and says "Women, release your scent and aura" and if I don't? Kagome asks, then this Sesshomaru will not let you go till you do, He says growling, Kagome gasps and the next moment…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sesshomaru crashes down and kisses Kagome in a fiery passion that both of them didn't know was possible, soon not after they started kissing soft moans could be heard from both, but before long they both break apart and glare at each other, Kagome being the first to speak yells "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? YOU BASTARD!?" under any **other** circumstances kagome wouldn't use cuss words but this was something else, Sesshomaru growls and yells back, "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WRENCH SO-!" Kagome scoffs and yells back cutting him off "OF COURSE IT'S **MY** FUCKING BUINESS **YOU'RE **THE ONE **WHO **KISSED **ME!** NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND ASSHOLE!" Sesshomaru growls and says "watch your language wrench or this Sesshomaru will kill you" Kagome on the other hand was too piss to even care so out of pure anger says "FINE..DO IT, I DON'T CARE!…then says softly, It's not like Rin is _ever_ going to _forgive you_…" and then…

There was silence, Sesshomaru _new_ Kagome was right, His now daughter would _never _forgive him if he killed the miko-demoness , so instead he says growls and says in a much calmer voice release your scent women.."

Kagome didn't know exactly why he wanted her to release it…but decides after a few moments and sighs and gives him what he wanted which was to release her scent and aura, the expression on the lords face was priceless, his eyes went so wide (O.O -this wide) and he slowly released Kagome and just stood there, he wasn't even sure exactly what to do now that he got what he wanted but he never realized how enchanting her scent would be and the fact it was so intoxicating..

Without much of thought Kagome or even realizing it she starts singing..

**"Give Your Heart A Break"- Demi Lovato**

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,

So close yet so far.

Haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize,

Baby, I'm not like the rest?

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

Then our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

After Kagome was done singing she realized exactly what she had just sang and was completely embarrassed over it and turned four different shades of red, Kagome couldn't _believe_ she just sang _that _in front of him! Of all people! While shocked and completely embarrassed over what she did Sesshomaru on the other hand though he couldn't be _more_ shocked, and without even thinking about it he stepped closer and murmured a soft another one please..

Kagome was speechless, he wanted another one?! She didn't even realize until too late that she had sung that song and _he wants another_?! Is he NUTS?! Kagome looks up and sees that he is _completely _serious…OMG!? H-he's serious…with a sigh and a huff Kagome says "fine"….but…I don't know if you will like it…

But before Kagome can utter a word Sesshomaru's voice stops any words that were supposed to come out, Sesshomaru says " This Sesshomaru will love it" Kagome couldn't stop staring at him, and thinking d-did he just…she couldn't finish that thought because his hand was on her cheek and she looks up and could see the silent plea.. she sighs and murmurs another "fine"…he steps back to give her not only space but to get a good look at her.

With a sigh, Kagome takes a breath and starts to sing... (Again)

_**(A/N okay I'm sure some are you wondering why some of the words are really stretched? It's because in the song it is how its sang, and I wanted to capture it as it was sang, if it bothers you that much you can look it up, on youtube, and see for yourself, the best vid for the song is called "wolf song" it's still by the same artist, I just like it better, it's quite beautiful: 3)**_

"The Voice"-by Celtic Woman

Ahhhhh..oooooooo…ahhhh

I hear your voice on the winddd

And I-iii(dragging out the word "I") hear you-u call out my name…

"Listen, my child," you say to meee

"I am the voice of your historyyy

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll settttttt.. you freeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voiceeee that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remainnnnn

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will growww

(a pause of her voice/violin playing)

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the futurrrrrrreee, bring me your peaccccccceeeeee

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heaaaaaaaalll

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voiccccceeeee

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the fuuutureeeee

I am the voice, I am the voiceeeee

I am the voice, I am the voiceeeeeeeeeeee (very long voice it's the ending believe me it long)

After Kagome was done, taking a deep breath, she was so wrapped up into the lyrics she had pretty much _forgotten_ that _he _was standing there, Kagome loved that song, her mother sang it to her when she was just a child.. She remembers it like it was yesterday, Sesshomaru breathed a soft "amazing" causing Kagome to snap out of her wonderful memories and make a very loud "eep" sound and jumping. At first kagome didn't understand but when she looked up she saw Sesshomaru just standing there with a un-readable look, which confused kagome a bit, (A/N ok I know she sounds kind of slow but wouldn't you be if you realized you sang in front of Sesshomaru twice?)

Kagome looks at him with a tint of red on her cheeks saying "what are you staring at?!" Sesshomaru's deep voice rang "you" Kagome's eyes went (O.O -this big) "oh" kagome says. Still shocked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

what'da think?

please review!


	21. chp 21-embarrassment moments

Chapter 21- embarrassment moments

sorry about that guys, I ended up deleting the A/N and its being stupid, so I ended having to repost it  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(a little bit of the last chapter)  
Kagome looks at him with a tint of red on her cheeks saying "what are you staring at?!" Sesshomaru's deep voice rang "you" Kagome's eyes went (O.O -this big) "oh" kagome says. Still shocked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome couldn't even phantom what had happen, she was still shocked (_again_) so kagome takes a deep breath and tries to say something,_ anything, _but in the end it comes out no more than a stammer, yo-you c-can't b-be serious! Kagome says, Sesshomaru smirks and raises a single elegant brow while leaning in and says in a deep baritone voice "is that so? Ka-go-me he whispers huskily, Kagome was already pressed against the door because of the sudden closeness; her hands were behind/on the side since she was already pressed against it, Kagome was sure _something _was going to happen again and she didn't _want_ to stay and find _out_, just when she thought her ways of getting _out _of this situation _was _slim. But then...

The impossible happened either that or luck was on her side, Jaken came to the rescue! (Well…not literally, more like a _mere_ accident) but he opened the door and since Kagome was pressed against it, Kagome ended up falling backwards into the hall, squishing Jaken In the process, Jaken let out a loud squawk, a few cuss words, Jaken wasn't even sure _what/how_ it happened all he knows is that he's being squished by an overgrown person, Jaken finally after moving his head to the side, got enough air and squawked as loud as he could and says "get off me!" Kagome was shocked and couldn't move until the person she was currently sitting on yelled, Kagome jumped and scrambles off the person to only stare at a very _very_ squished Jaken on the floor.

Kagome's face went four different shades of red and she couldn't believe she just _squished _Jaken! But then Kagome realized if it wasn't for Jaken…Kagome would _still _be in _that_ situation, which she didn't want to be in, so Kagome took off running to her room and placing a _very_ strong barrier and thinking she's _NEVER_ leaving her room! Kagome taking a deep breath decides a nice long bath was in order.

Sesshomaru who was slightly disappointed at what happened, he turns and glares at Jaken who interrupted him and Kagome's "talk" Jaken who had _finally_ gotten his breath back quickly scrambled and bowed very low saying "My Lord" Sesshomaru ignores his annoying servant and walks away _but _since Jaken was on the floor in front of Sesshomaru he gets stepped on and squished…_again.._

I hope you like it!

~I'm going to give you guys a sneak peek  
~The next Chapter is, going to talk about Sango and Miroku. :3


	22. Chapter 22- Confusion

Chapter 22- Confusion

_**(a look back on chapter 15)-**_  
Sango telepathically called Miroku to follow her out of the butter flies cave into the scorching sun light, it took them a min for their eyes to adjust to the bright light but as soon as their eyes adjusted they both took off towards the mountains, they both telepathically agreed that they both need more practice with their new found powers as demons. They both figured that being high up in the mountains where no one can see or hear them while they train.

Miroku and Sango have been up high in the mountains training for months, possibly years but they haven't been keeping track, they have won many battles learning there demon powers but also there were times were they almost was too confident and almost died, but instead got minor injuries that healed quickly, since the change of the once demon slayer and a Hentai Houshi, they were now butterfly demon slayer and butterfly Hentai Houshi have gotten closer than ever before

For the moment they were making camp in a cave they took over from an ugly bear demon that had a nasty attitude, even though it had a nasty attitude it was merely a big chicken shit, making loud noises and trying to look bigger than it really was, to Sango and Miroku it was easy to kill, that and it was dinner.

At dinner, Miroku noticed that Sango was awfully quiet this evening, so Miroku asks Sango why she is so quiet, Sango had been so caught up in her thoughts she jumped at Miroku's voice, Sango blushes and says "I just been thinking that's all.." there was moment of silence, then Miroku presses "about what?"

There was another moment of silence, Sango takes a breath and collects her thoughts and says "well… I'm a demon now…how is that supposed to work? I _**was**_a _demon slayer_ and now I'm a demon how…? Sango looks down; I don't understand how I am going to cope with something like this! Sango exclaims I mean for heaven's sake Miroku_ you're a_ monk! Now you're a demon _too! _I-I-I…just don't know…what to think…or do…

Miroku has being listing; he was asking himself the same questions when Sango was asking them. Not even he knew what to say.


	23. Chapter 23: All Fun and game's

Chapter 23: All Fun and game's

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it has been quite crazy…

-Also I would like to say that, the two main characters are indeed Sesshomaru & Kagome (Rin & Shippo will also will mostly with Kagome and Sesshomaru), though Sango & Miroku will be coming in and out of the story same goes for Inuyasha & Kikyo (though I haven't quite figured out _how_ I am going to explain the pregnancy, but I _am_ working on it.)

-This chapter will mostly have Rin and Shippo, Kagome and Sesshomaru may pop in, time to time.

-Shippo's pov

Rin and I were in the garden, playing a variety of different games I taught her, the same games Mamma taught me not to long ago, we were playing hide-in-seek, Rin was it, and she has to find me by using, her sight, hearing and her sense of smell too and how to read others aura when it is out, Mamma had dropped by earlier, saying that hide-in-seek was a good way to strengthen their demon skills,

I watched as Rin had asked Mamma, how would hide-in-seek strengthen our demon skills, Mamma then asked me to hide, so she can show Rin how it worked, I nodded and hid in a tree, Mamma then walked around sniffs the air, stops and listens, then she was gone you could hear a small "gasp" from Rin, then before I knew it, Mamma grab me from behind and jump down holding me up in the air and grinning, and saying "gotcha!" all I could say was

"awe...man" after a few minutes kagome put me down and said now you try, and then said I'm going back to my room, I was curious, so I asked why, Kagome blushed and said it was nothing, and laughed a little and said simply "that she doesn't want to see Sesshomaru and she needs time to think" oh and with that kagome left.

Rin's prov

Rin was excited learning hid-in-seek Rin had never played this game with Shippo! Well Rin had before… but never like this, it was different it wasn't just trying to find the other person, it was like a whole another world, we have to use our demon senses, and if we don't want to be found right away, we have to be able to hide them the other person and an enemy, it was like hunting that's what Shippo told me, and it was fun!

After many games Rin asked Shippo if they could take a break, when Shippo agrees they both decide that they were going to do something different which means Rin decided she wanted to pick lots and lots of flowers for Kagome and Sesshomaru-Sama, and Master Jaken.

-Normal prov-

Shippo decided that taking a nap was a good idea. He was tired, from playing so many games and having to hid his scent and aura so many times, the moment he laid down in the tree, exhaustion took over, Rin on the other hand was still _full_ of energy and was running around picking variety of different flowers and after having a huge bundle Rin ran into the palace, and running to Kagome's room first,

Knocking on the door, and waiting for Kagome to say it's okay to come in, there was a minute of silence. Kagome had fallen asleep but had woken up from the knock on her door, kagome quickly used her sense of smell but also checked the aura, when she realized it was Rin, Kagome quickly said come in.

The moment Kagome said it was okay to come in Rin burst through the door and yells happily "MOMMA, MOMMA! RIN'S GOTS YOU SOME FLOWERS! Kagome couldn't help but giggle, and laughs softly and says "oh Rin there beautiful, thank you", Kagome looks at all the _other flowers_ and couldn't help but ask, "Rin, who are the _other_ flowers for?" Rin grins and says "There for Lord Sesshomaru, and Master Jaken!" Kagome's face tinted red when Rin mentioned Sesshomaru; Rin noticed it but didn't ask.

Kagome then says well, why don't you go and give them the beautiful flowers before the wilt, the moment Kagome mentions them wilting Rin's eyes went wide a saucers and says "OK!" bye momma, and runs out the door to find Master Jaken, and the Lord Sesshomaru.


	24. Chapter: 24 Hotness-Overloads

Chapter: 24 Hotness-Overloads

**~Kagome's Pov~**

Kagome has been in her assigned room ever since _that_ happened, well okay maybe not _completely_ but for the most part she has stayed in her room, yes she went and saw Rin and Shippo and taught them a new way to play hide-in-seek, but didn't stay long enough to watch, she had too much on her mind to stay _and _pay attention. Anyways, enough with babbling, you probably wondering what exactly have I been thinking about? Well…I'll give you a hint…the person has long silver hair…molten gotten eyes, and can be a pain in my ass! YUP! You guessed it! It's the pain in the ass Western Lord Sesshomaru…

Kagome has been thinking about him ever since_ that_ incident happened and she couldn't get _that _out of her mind no matter how hard she tried…Kagome groaned again for the hundredth time in the last two minutes, she couldn't believe it! And she simply refuses to…

Then something un-expected happened…Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't even realize that someone had knocked on her door, when Kagome finally realized exactly how many times the person was knocking, Kagome became extremely embarrass and quickly went to the door, when she opened it what/who she saw was something she wasn't expecting…

There standing in front of her door was the _most_ gorgeous man she had _ever _seen, (sure she thought Sesshomaru was hot but wouldn't admit it nor would _ever_ tell him) the unknown man had longish red hair with a single black highlight on his left side of his hair, and he had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, one was a mossy green color and the other was a grayish color with a blue hue, he had two light blue strips on each cheek.

Kagome couldn't help but stare, her mouth flopping open and eyes going wide, Kagome noticed after getting a bit of herself together, that the unknown man was looking down the hall, as if someone was going to be walking down the hall at any given moment, when he noticed Kagome was looking at him he turned and gave her a dazzling charming smile which took Kagome's breath away

**~NORMAL POV~**

He smiles and say's Lady Kagome while bowing, I have come here to fetch you for dinner, Kagome couldn't say anything, the still unknown man then suddenly say's startling Kagome "my apologizes mi 'lady my name is Akio head guard of Lord Sesshomaru's army, Kagome made a soft "ooo" sound which caught him off guard, he wasn't expecting _that. _He just grinned and say's Lady Kagome- but before he could finish, Kagome cuts him off by saying, "please…don't call me that just Kagome." Akio starts again but was cut off "Kagome raises her hand and says "no, I'm ordering you to just call me Kagome, there was a short pause, then kagome continues, when no one is around okay?" Akio couldn't hold in a sigh, and says, alright, "Kagome"

Kagome smiles brightly, causing Akio eyes to go slightly wide, then says seriously, we have to go…Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you…Kagome's eyes went wide and a blush spread across her cheeks in embarrassment then Kagome says okay let's go! With fake enthusiasm, Akio stares at her and shakes his head and say's "no you've got to change that isn't appropriate to wear at dinner" Kagome looks down and frowns and say's "why not?" but instead of him answering Akio asked "may I come in? I can show you want is appropriate to wear"

Kagome took a step back and let the _overly _sexy guard in, he nods and walks over to Kagome's closet and opens the door, he searches for a few minutes in tell he finds the perfect kimono, the one he found it was long midnight black kimono with a small slits on both sides (easier to move in), fading into a light blue at the bottom, it had pure white cherry blossoms decorating on the right side going all the way up to her obi, the obi was light blue matching the bottom,

Akio turns and shows Kagome the kimono and says while grinning "this is what you should wear" Kagome looks at it and says softly "okay" walks over and takes it and walks into the bathroom to change, a few moments later Kagome emerges and says "what do u think?" Akio who had been facing the other direction turns around and his eyes went (O.O -that big) and says "wow…then says Kagome…you look amazing, and beautiful" Kagome wasn't use to guys like _him_ to say something _like that_...Kagome was stunned.

Then Akio says before he could stop himself he says "it's a shame, really he says shrugging, that if you weren't a honored guest and were off limits I would pursue you, and ask if I could court you"…he sighs softly. Kagome frowns, and thinks who does that jerk think he is? I am so _not_ off-limits if I want someone to court me I'm going to _let_ them! Kagome then says "That's funny…I wasn't aware I was _off-limits, _to _anyone_ then Kagome say's if I want to let someone court me I'm sure as hell going to _let _them! I am a _un-mated demon-ness_ I can do _what_ I want with _who_ I want, Akio opened his mouth to say something but Kagome beat him to it, by saying just because I'm under _his _roof doesn't mean _I am __**his**__,_ I rather _**die**_ than be _**his**_mate Kagome lets out a loud scoff of disapproval while folding her arms in anger.

**~Akio's pov~**

Akio stares, he was stunned he wasn't use to a female disapproving Lord Sesshomaru and the fact she said she'd rather _die_ than be _**mated**_ to _him_ shocked him even more, he couldn't even begin to _phantom _the _wrath_ of _**this **_female, he noticed it was mostly toward Lord Sesshomaru, he wondered why, but didn't dare ask. So instead said that she was late and needed to head to the dining hall, otherwise he will come here _personally_ to fetch her, he watched as her eyes went wide and then she says "no way in hell is _he_ coming to _get __**me**_! With that Kagome opened the door and walked out leaving a slightly stunned guard in her room, but after a moment walks out and shuts the door.

The walk to the dining hall was quite short but Akio decided to ask Kagome some questions just simple questions, like what is her favorite color, which was blue, favorite thing to do, which was to either play with Rin or Shippo or just relax. By the time she answered the question they were both in front of the dining room double doors.

**~NORMAL POV~**

For some reason Kagome was nervous about entering the dining hall, she concludes that it has a lot to do with _him _being there, Kagome could hear Shippo and Rin chattering away, Kagome felt guilty for making them wait so long…there probably starving, Kagome sensed _his _anger he was _furious_ because she was late "oh great.. "Kagome thinks, since Akio was stating so close he could feel her nervousness then he could feel his Lords anger he was mad, Akio glanced over at Kagome and says softly "are you ready?" Kagome glances over and says "yea I'm ready"

With that, Akio steps forward and opens the doors, and then..

Hehehe cliff hanger: P


	25. Chapter 25: Conflictions

Chapter 25: Conflictions

Sorry for not updating! It's been kind of crazy…I ended up sleeping for about 2 almost 3 days straight, whom ever said "you can never get enough sleep" apparently has never slept for almost 2-3 days straight…I ended up waking up with a headache, it felt like a hangover it was _bad, _I plan on posting more than 1 chapter _(hopefully)_

Also I like to say thank you for all the reviews! :3

Even though Kagome had said she was ready and she knew that he was _mad_ Kagome decided make him drool, (hehehe…muahaha… Kagome thinks) Kagome glances over one more time at Akio causing him to look at her, Kagome grins and gives Akio a flirty wink and a blow kiss before turning to look at the door in front of her completely missing his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping _and_ a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Akio couldn't believe Kagome just did _that_! With a small sigh Akio opens the doors Kagome sweeps in gracefully with all her might, keeping a calm, yet elegant expression on her face.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was going to growl angrily and yell at Kagome for being late, but the words he was going to say died on his tongue, making eyes go wide and his mouth drop slightly, all he could think was "wow…she looks gorgeous in that kimono" after the minor shock he puts up his mask again, then he notices his top guard had a deep blush, and wondered what on earth happened outside the door. Rin and Shippo both glanced at each other both have been practicing reading aura and both concluded that he was extremely embarrass about something, also they both noticed how he looked over at their mom.

Sesshomaru noticed the side glances but immediately told Kagome to sit down so they can start eating, Kagome nods and walks gracefully over to wear he was sitting and sat down being direct opposite of Rin. Akio bows politely and starts to leave when Kagome suddenly says, Sesshomaru-Sama… (A short pause) is Akio allowed to join us for dinner? Kagome glances over to the stoic lord keeping the elegant expression in place and continues he did after all show me the way here.

Sesshomaru didn't like the way his top guard had glanced back and had a shocked look, Sesshomaru gives a "hmm" sound Kagome taking that as a yes motions Akio to come and sit next to her once seating the servant's came from the kitchen and giving everyone there food, it is accustom for the leader of the table to eat first everyone waited till, Lord Sesshomaru takes a bite before eating.

Rin and Shippo not liking the silence started quietly talking to each other making small conversations between them, since Kagome didn't like the sudden and almost unbearable silence the silence was so bad that if she choose to Kagome could drop a pin it could be heard, but deciding that She rather glance over at the guard and says "I appreciate you walking me here" and from the corner of her eye looks at Sesshomaru before saying (emphasizing the word _and_) "_and _picking out this beautiful kimono for me" after that was said Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and a low growl could be heard, but before Sesshomaru could say anything, Kagome says "no, Sesshomaru he didn't see _anything_, or do _anything_ to me, I changed in my bathroom, so quit bickering about it" Sesshomaru could tell if someone was lying to him, he didn't sense any lies what so ever, instead gave a "hm sound".

Kagome could not only _tell_ there was jealously but can also taste in the air; Kagome _almost_ lost her composer by laughing out loud it was hilarious that _he __**was**__ jealous_! Of all things it was just too funny! Instead, she just sat there talking to Akio taking small bites asking things like, does he like being the head guard, and Akio was slightly surprised at the question but answered anyways, saying yes he does, Kagome gave a hmm sound of approval, Akio decided that he'd ask a question of his own, He turns and looks at Kagome grins and asks;

Do you like living here Lady Kagome? Kagome gives a small hm sound and then says "why yes Akio I do enjoy living here, before now I have actually not been in a castle as beautiful as this; Kagome says gesturing around her, Sesshomaru has raised an elegant eyebrow, but when Kagome glanced over it disappeared,

So instead of taking to Sesshomaru, Kagome resumes to talking to Akio making small conversations talking about anything and everything, _**and**_ completely ignoring him which to Sesshomaru's annoyance. Sesshomaru _wanted_; _needed_ her attention he wasn't exactly sure _why_ he wanted _her _attention so much but he wanted _it_ and he wanted _it __**bad**__._ He almost said _something __**anything**_to get her to just _look_ at him, but that would mean he would have to sink low, but at this moment that wouldn't be as bad _if_ he got what he wanted then he would be thrilled.


	26. Chapter 26: Pure Annoyance

Chapter 26: Pure Annoyance

A little from the last chapter: 

"Sesshomaru _wanted; __**needed**_ her attention he wasn't exactly sure _why _he wanted her attention so much but he wanted _it_ and he wanted _it __**bad**_. He almost said something anything to get her to just _look_ at him, but that would mean he would _have_ to sink low, but at this moment that wouldn't be as bad if he got what he wanted then he would be thrilled."

Kagome had continued to ignore Sesshomaru even though dinner has been over for a while now, everyone but Sesshomaru had said anything during the whole time dinner had said started, and Kagome was just about to say that she is going to retire for the night, When Sesshomaru finally says something, it wasn't something any of them were exactly expecting considering it was towards Kagome.

Kagome…He say's then pauses, which caught Kagome slightly off guard but didn't make it notice-able and the fact he had interrupted the conversation between her and Akio, Kagome didn't even _bother _to glance in his direction which irritated him, so he started again saying Kagome…you look beautiful in that kimono…

Then there was silence. Kagome gave a small snort which took Sesshomaru by surprise as well as everyone else, Rin was just bout to say that she agrees but gets cut off when Kagome closes her eyes and opens them again and says in a smooth, yet elegant but cold voice, "bite me ice prick" which shocked everyone, but before anyone could say anything Kagome continues and says "not literally, I wouldn't want to bit by someone of the likes of you, so it's a just a simple figure of speech, but in other words it means "fuck off"

And with that Kagome got up from her chair saying that she's going to retire to her room and _finally_ looks at Sesshomaru and says don't bother coming to my room, because I _will _place a barrier and _you_ will _not_ be able to enter know matter _how_ _**hard**_ _**you**__ try_ and with that Kagome leaves but pauses at the door and says, Akio will you join me walking back to my room?

The ever so shocked guard gives a small nod stands up and says sure mi' lady I will walk you to your room and keep you company but I will _not_ enter you room Akio says making sure he emphasize the word _not. _In front of the demon lord and to make it clear that absolutely _nothing_ was going to _happen_ or _**ever**_ _happen._ Kagome then says in a mothering voice to the too kids "you two should go to bed it is late and I would not doubt you to are tired"

Rin and Shippo both at each other before yawning and says in unison "yes mamma" with that Akio and Kagome leave.


	27. Chapter 27: songs of emotion

Chapter 27: songs of emotion

I do not own any of the songs that are being sang here or anywhere in my story

Kagome and Akio made it Kagome's room both bidding each other good night, Akio went back to his post with the other guards while Kagome went into her room shutting the door and heading to the large queen size bed and laying down, Kagome closes her eyes and without much a thought started singing:

_"Breakaway"- Kelly Clarkson_

_Da-daa-daa-da-lala-da _

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break awayyyy_

At the moment Sesshomaru was going to Kagome room, He wanted to see if she _actually_ did put up the barrier, but stopped short when he heard her singing.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_**[Chorus]**_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Sesshomaru stood there shocked. He couldn't move, she wants to break away? As in leave…and never come back? Sesshomaru didn't get the chance to finish all the bombing question running threw his mind, when kagome started singing again,

_"What Hurts The Most"- By Cascada _

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_[Chorus:] x2_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been?_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The demon eyes went wide with pure shock

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do. _

_(Music)_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me._

From outside of her door Sesshomaru could Kagome sigh softly and whisper "why can't he just admit it…that he loves me?" "Or even cares for me…but all I have gotten these days it nothing but games that makes my heart want to break all over again" then Kagome gasps and then says hmm…I wonder…I know exactly what I'm going to do! Kagome takes a deep breath but the pauses and looks towards her balcony and moves outside feeling the cold air hitting her skin and then starts singing (louder than before, her goal was to make sure _everyone_ hears her)

"_My only love" –Sailor moon _

(and yes I just did put a Sailor moon song if you do not like then stop reading.)

Deep in my soul

Love so strong

It takes control

Now we both know

The secrets bared

The feelings show

Driven far apart

I'll make a wish

On a shooting star

All the guards who were supposed to be watching and listing for danger but the sudden beautiful voice singing stopped all the small talk and they all tweaked their ears to listen to the voice, some were wondering exactly _who_ it was singing, others were saying that they could stay up all night to listen to the voice, one of the guards named Damien asked Akio who the voice belonged to, Akio told him and everyone who was listing that he didn't know but then again Akio had a pretty good idea _who_ it was.

**CHORUS: x2**

There will come a day

Somewhere far away

In your arms I'll stay

My only love

Even though you're gone

Love will still live on

The feeling is so strong

My only love

**REPEAT CHORUS x2**

You've reached the deepest part

Of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

My only love

**REPEAT CHORUS **

My only love

Kagome realizing what she had sang, Kagome makes a loud scoff loud enough for anyone who was listing to hear, then Kagome grins and says well I can fix that, Kagome had sensed Sesshomaru behind her door and now it was time for some awesome pay back! Kagome could hear Akio and the rest of his guards talking and some were making awe sounds and some were saying were did it go?

Kagome grins and thinks (This is to show Akio that jerk can't tell me what to do!) and with that thought starts to sing: (_**very loud**_ but still beautifully)

_**"Mr. Know It All"- Kelly clarkson**_

Mr. Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Ain't it, ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something 'bout you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down

Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?

But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down

Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be

Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me

Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

At that moment Akio new _exactly_ _**who**_ was singing and let out a loud gasp causing all his guards to look at him questionably and Akio turns and says "I know _exactly __**who**_ that is singing" who!? They all say at the same time "Akio takes a deep breath and says "Its Lady Kagome!" there were "no ways" and "holy shit" and some said "omg"

**[Chorus:]**

Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Play Your Games_

_Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again_

_But I ain't falling back again_

_'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies_

_Let's be clear baby this is goodbye_

_I ain't coming back tomorrow_

The second time in not even a couple minutes he was shocked, he realized half way through the song that it was about him, and he…he couldn't even finish the thought.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_So what you've got the world at your feet_

_And you know everything about everything_

_But you don't_

_You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..._

_**[Chorus:]**_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me_

_That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely_

_'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_You ain't got the right to tell me_

_When and where to go, no right to tell me_

_Acting like you own me lately_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me_

_You don't know a thing about me_

After Kagome got done Kagome gave a nod of approval and walked back inside shutting her balcony door locking it and walking over to the center of her room and places and very strong barrier up and then says "serves you right asshole" and goes to bed.


	28. Chapter 28: Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 28: Surprise, Surprise

This chapter is quite long, I wanted to set it up that way it _was_ actually longer, on my word document It _was_ 16 pages but it's now 6-7 pages it was because of all the lyrics but that was just far too much so I down sized it quite a bit I hope you enjoy it, I will give a warning there _is_ cussing, also I would like to point out **I do not own any** of the songs and the links that are in the story **I do not own** they are just an outline of what _I _wanted it to _look_ like but changed a bit.

_**~a little bit from the last chapter in case anyone has forgotten~**_

_After Kagome got done Kagome gave a nod of approval and walked back inside shutting her balcony door locking it and walking over to the center of her room and places and very strong barrier up and then says "serves you right asshole" and goes to bed._

**-Sesshomaru's pov-**

Somehow word got around the land that there was an un-mated demon-ness living at the Western palace, The Lord of the West got many letters from the other lands asking if the rumor was true that a beautiful _and_ powerful female demon-ness was living there, Sesshomaru gave an annoyed growl of disapproval that _someone_ has spread such a rumor, even though it was true he wasn't about to tell any of the other lands that he plans to _**mate**_ the female that lives in home

As of right now that was clearly _impossible_ because _that_ particular female wants _nothing_ to do with him and is _clearly_ pissed off _at_ him, he was still agitated bout last night, how she _purposely_ sang loud _and_ made it _very_ clear that she wants _nothing _to do _with __**him**_ and so approaching that subject of mating was now out of the question.

Sesshomaru groaned in irritation, He was going to _have_ to tell the other lands that, that the rumor was _completely_ true, because if he _doesn't_ then he would _look_ like a _coward_ and then says loudly "This Sesshomaru is no coward!" Then a thought has suddenly popped into his already overly stressed mind, a ball…the west was due for a grand ball, he grins evilly making his normal stone like features look bit scarier _(remember he doesn't smile or make any facial expressions, well unless Kagome has something to do with it ha-ha)_

So Sesshomaru grabs blank sheets of parchment paper and starts writing his messages, telling each of them that "yes the rumors are true, but this Sesshomaru is holding the annual grand ball, as it is due. The ball will be held in… he pauses and thinks for a moment and writes down, it will be a week from now that this letter has arrived." With that Sesshomaru calls for his oh so faithful servant Jaken, and seals them with the western seal.

The moment Jaken arrives bows lowly and Sesshomaru tells Jaken that theses letters need to delivered admittedly with no delays, when Jaken didn't move Sesshomaru growls and yells "NOW" with that Jaken took off, doing what he was ordered to do.

Sesshomaru then called his head guard, after he arrived moments later, Sesshomaru gets straight to the point telling him that a grand ball was to held in a week from now. Akio was slightly surprised at the sudden news the west hasn't had a ball for quite some time and now he suddenly wants one?! Akio mused that it had _something_ to do _with_ Lady Kagome but wasn't going to voice it. Akio nods and says the he will admittedly inform the other guards, with that he bows and before he could turn to leave his lords voice stops him,

"Akio on your way out inform the servants as well, that the west is expecting guests, and that the miko is not allowed to know, does this Sesshomaru make himself clear? Akio nods but couldn't help but ask, "mi' Lord am I allowed to know why Lady Kagome is not allowed to know? Sesshomaru glances up with a cold glare but before he could say anything, Akio quickly says

"I am most positive that she will ask the servants questions, do I tell the servants that guests are arriving and if Lady Kagome is to ask is what to tell her?" there was silence for a few moments and Sesshomaru thinks he is right if she anything different she will ask questions, coming out of his musing Sesshomaru nods and says "that is acceptable" with a confirmed nod Akio leaves to do what he was ordered to do.

**-With Kagome, Shippo and Rin-**

Kagome was still in her room when she heard a small knock on her door; Kagome checked the aura's…aura's? Quickly realizing it was her children Kagome took down the barrier and said "come in Shippo and Rin" as soon as she spoke the words Shippo and Rin came busting into her room, Kagome had gotten up but the moment was flat on her butt with two children on top of her laughing and giggling excitingly Kagome wondered why they were laughing, but before she asked Kagome had put the barrier back up (In case a nosey servant happen to be walking by) and then asked

"What's going on?" Shippo and Rin both looked at each other than Rin say's in one breath "Rin heard some of the servants say to another one that there's going to be a ball!" Then Shippo finishing saying in one breath just like Rin and "that Sesshomaru-Sama is holding a ball for you, mamma!" Kagome was shocked, and about to say something when Rin Cuts her off by saying "shhh! Momma you're not supposed to know! Kagome stared at both of her children and said slowly "why not?" both Rin and Shippo shakes their heads and say at the same time "we don't know".

Kagome was shocked, and thinks…wow…talk about a ruined surprise…I guess I just have to "act" surprise, now that would be interesting. Then Kagome thinks "that jerk! If he thinks a ball will win me over, well HE is in for a big surprise!" Kagome glances down at both her children with an evil grin, both of them look at each other and think "uh oh"

Kagome looks at her children and says "you…know… I have an idea but…I will need both of your help" both of them wasn't sure if her "idea" was about but both agreed. Then Kagome says there's this dress…that I have been dying to wear but couldn't because…well traveling around it didn't give me much of a chance to…Rin eyes goes wide and says "dress?" Kagome nods and gets up places both of them on her bed and walks into the closet were her giant ugly yellow bag was sitting in the back of the closet concealed from anyone Kagome had put a barrier over it so it stays hidden** (A/N I don't remember if I mentioned Kagome bring her bag with her…or it was still with Kaede O.o but if It was well then I guess another bag magically appeared ha-ha..) **

After Kagome grabs the bag she pulls the hidden item she has been treasuring to use for some time now but never got the chance to, the dress Kagome kept neatly folded in her bag was well very beautiful and something that doesn't even exist yet in this time.

**(A/N** .

**Except its light blue that fades from midnight blue to a beautiful baby blue and if you're having a hard time trying imaging it here's what it would look like except its backwards. ** . /tumblr_m81jf2LCkL1rcr3w2o3_ **)**

Kagome unfolds the dress and turns and shows Shippo and Rin, both their eyes went wide wow pure awe, Rin was the first to speak and says "WOW mamma that's really pretty!" Shippo made a noise of agreement, Kagome turns and hangs it on a hanger and then pulls out a beautiful kimono and says this Kagome says were I need you help Shippo,

Shippo looks at the one Kagome had pulled out and the one she pulled out of her bag and now it was hanging up, Kagome could tell he was confused so Kagome explains or more like ask if it was possible if he could put up and illusion of the one in her hand on the one that was hanging up.

Rin had caught on to what she was saying so Rin says" oh Rin see's! Mamma wants that one (she point to the midnight blue fading into baby blue dress) and then points to the one in Kagome hand and continues to say mamma wants that one to look like that one pointing back and forth between the two so when the ball comes around mamma can surprise everyone! She gushes excitedly, Kagome nods and says yup exactly that way I can give my own surprise.

Sure Shippo has done all sorts of illusions on things but never clothes, Shippo says I can try but I don't want to ruin it. I haven't done anything like that before and I don't want to…Kagome nods seeing his point, so Kagome grabs another and says we can practice! Try with these two, with that Shippo gets off the bed and walks to Kagome summing his fox magic and concentration on making one look like the other he pulls out a leaf with a little this and a little of that he jumps up and places the leaf on one and then a "POOF" could be heard and then ta-da.

Shippo could hear squeals of excitement and opened his eyes to see it had worked! It worked Rin gushed, Kagome grins and says perfect! Then says we don't have to do that right now, then Kagome asks did you happen to hear _when _it going to happen exactly? Rin and Shippo glance at each other in thought and then at Kagome and then Rin's eyes went wide "oh Rin remembers now, they said something in a week" but Rin left to come find Shippo and mamma!"

Kagome thinks a week? Hmm…perfect. Now Kagome says it's your turn to help me with something just like Shippo did Rin nods and says "Since I'm not supposed to know, could you ask around and see exactly who is coming?" Rin says that Rin already knows who is coming Kagome gives Rin a blank look and says you do? Rin nods and says "The Lords and Lady's from the other lands are coming" then Rin frowns and says "Rin doesn't like some of them, their mean to Rin"

Kagome grins and says "oh don't worry sweetie I will _**make**_ sure they are _**never**_ mean to you again, that I promise" then Kagome looks at both of her children and says "I promise both of you I will make it _**very**_ loud and _**very clear**_ that no one messes with _**my **_children and gets away with it" both gave huge grins because they both _new_ that an angry mamma met lots of danger for the less fortunate who will have to deal with her powerful wrath.

Then Kagome was like hmm…I have a feeling HE is going to ask you questions Rin, then again it might not be just a feeling, he might ask you what I like and things like that could you, oh…I don't know make it extremely difficult for him? I wouldn't ask you to do something like this unless it's for a really good reason; I just need him to be a bit distracted so when it comes down to it, it will be a bigger surprise

Rin nods, thinking how she could "distract" her lord which it's really not that hard with everything going on right now, then Kagome says cutting Rin inner-musing to a halt, Shippo I also ask if you could help Rin, it would be easier and…she pauses and says "more interesting" if you were to help.

They both nod and then Kagome well, while you two are thinking on what to do, while don't you go play outside in the gardens or even in one of your rooms, both nod in joy, with that they both say "good byes" and ran out to where ever they decided to go, Kagome give a small sigh…and thinks I have lots of thinking I got to do but thinking was harder when a song was swimming around in her mind, singing has always made it seem like it was easier so kagome gave in the urge and started singing; and dancing,

**(A/N Sorry if you guys are getting annoyed with all the songs…I made it were she likes to sing a lot)**

_"What The Hell"- Avril Lavigne___

After that Kagome felt refreshed and a bit better, but decided that since she was already in the mood just to keep singing till either she passes out from exhaustion or lost her voice which was possible.

_"Fighter" – Christina Aguilera _ (okay so I'm not going to put the lyrics out but if it something like were others are introduced between the lyrics then I will but other than that it will be just title and artist)

_**[Spoken:]**_

_After all that you put me through,_

_You think I'd despise you,_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_'Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_**[Chorus:]x2 between others (I know confusing)**_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Half way through the song Kagome thought of Inuyasha and how this is _exactly_ how _she_ felt when she was near him, anger poured through her and her words became aggressive, and pure hate went through her body, and with that Kagome _**forced**_ her barrier to shatter (like when someone breaks a window that type of shatter) _and_ started singing louder she wanted HIM to hear her, and she was sure as hell going to make sure HE hears her!

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're going round playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more,_

_It's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

**-Off in the distance somewhere- ****(and yes Kagome is singing extremely loud)**

Inuyasha could hear singing it was faint but he could _still_ hear it, and it wasn't just the singing it was _how_ it was being sung made his ears go flat with guilt, the thought of Kagome flashed threw his mind and for the first time in what seemed like ages he _felt_ her anger and _pure_ hate towards him, threw the song that she was singing.

_**[Chorus]**_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretend not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME! __(Kagome screamed that louder)_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

Inuyasha ears were getting flatter and flatter till you couldn't even see his ears anymore, guilt, hate, and anger, were all going through his mind.

_**[Chorus]**_

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

And since Kagome forced her barrier to shatter what she says next can be heard by _everyone_, and _everyone_ can clearly feel that she _is __**still**_ angry at that _someone_.

**(And yes I am aware this song is sang by a guy but at this moment Kagome is singing it with loads of fury passion of hate-ward towards a certain silver haired-hanyou)** who _can_ hear her.

_**"Somebody That I Used To Know"**_ – (I decided that I'm not going to do that from now on with all the lyrics and stuff)

When the song was over Kagome pants for a minute or so to catch her breath, so it became _extremely_ quite then Kagome makes a sudden burst of an loud growl and yells at the top of her lungs and making the whole palace shake in the process, "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY YOU MOTHER FUCKER OF AN ASSHOLE!

(Sesshomaru had thought at first she was talking about him but the thought was cut short when he hears) WHO'S MATED DIRT, (Then Sesshomaru thinks- that is defiantly _NOT _this Sesshomaru) then there was a small pause _only_ because Kagome had to take big deep breaths _and_ then… continues saying YOU STUPID HALF-BREEEED! It had echoed more than once spreading far and fast across the land,

And Because she had screamed it _so_ loud the guards who were _supposed_ to be watching the premier but were dozing off (because of pure boredom and laziness) had jumped at the sudden noise and fell off their chairs or walls they were leaning on hitting the ground with a loud *thuds* birds that _were_ in the trees scatted from the sudden noise and made other animals _and_ demons alike hide in fear at the very scary _and_ very pissed off voice not only did Inuyasha hear the remark and was sinking low from it, he _knew_ it was _true_, every single word in those songs.

Even Koga had heard it, as well as _all_ his men heard the voice and every _single one_ of them _had_ jumped, they were currently in their home resting from a long day and they were all the way down in the southern part of the land, Sango and Miroku also heard it and had jumped, and they were high (I do mean high up there) up in the mountains both of them were shocked hearing it but admittedly knew who _that_ voice belonged to, there was _no_ mistake that it was a _**very**_ pissed _off_ Kagome. Both had wondered what Inuyasha did _this_ time both shook their heads and gave a long and loud (not as loud as Kagome's yell) sigh.

In the palace _even_ the lord of the _west_ _**had**_ jumped, it was _**that**_ loud, and as you can imagine so did all the servants, Shippo and Rin had jumped too they were in the middle of their master plan to "distract" the demon lord for their mamma but it they had stop talking when yelling made their mouths drop, both had looked at each other and said at the exact same time "woah…"

Kagome gave a small sigh, she felt so much better, she has well been _dyeing_ to get _that_ out and now _that_ she has she felt _much_ better and happy and kind of giggly, but then Kagome realized that she had heard other noises and felt kind of embarrass about it but sighed softly and said "eh whatever" and laid down and closed her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29: Mission Accomplished

Chapter 29: Mission Accomplished  
_-a little bit from last chapter- (in case it has been while since I last updated) __  
_Kagome gave a small sigh, she felt so _much_ better, she has well been _dyeing_ to get _that_ out and now _that_ she has she felt _much_ better and happy and kind of giggly, but then Kagome realized that she had heard other noises and felt kind of embarrass about it but sighed softly and said "eh whatever" and laid down and closed her eyes.

The grand ball, Sesshomaru has been looking forward to this particular ball, not only that it was because the one he set the surprised ball for was currently mad at him, that and because Kagome didn't ask or even for that matter bother to do anything or ask, only leaving her room to eat and that was about it. He slightly wondered "why?" even though he has been looking forward to it, he just couldn't understand something…his daughter Rin and Shippo have been causing him nothing but trouble… it looked and seemed like children play after all they are still kids, why they wanted to play tag inside was beyond him.

And terrorizing the servants making lots of messes and then running away laughing yelling "your it" and "gotcha" and he could hear them in the halls from his office, Sesshomaru shook his head and letting a small sigh escape, and then he noticed that they had been terrorizing Jaken more often than _anything_ making him burst into his office more than once without knocking _and_ making him look and sound like a crazy mad man…well demon breathing hard and wheezing from trying to escape the "crazy kids" as Jaken had put it, and just outside his door he could hear Rin yelling

"But, but Master Jaken! Rin whines, (if Jaken could say something he would of but couldn't) Rin and Shippo still want to play with you! Then Rin says excitedly Rin still has more flowers! _That_ is when Sesshomaru _finally_ glance up from the scroll he _was_ currently reading and _almost_ (and I do say _almost_) burst up laughing, Sesshomaru had to force-ably bite his tongue from laughing out loud at the _very_ and _overly_ flowered Jaken,

Jaken was covered in variety of different colored flowers from head to toe including his staff of three heads had different colors of flowers all over, it wasn't just all over he noticed it was also he saw that some were actually inside of his garments (top part not bottom) they were sticking out, and that he had a…(Sesshomaru almost tilted his head sideways to get a better understanding of what he is seeing)he couldn't believe _what_ he was seeing it looked _like_ to be a skirt of some sorts with flowers hanging down and _all_ over making it look like he was wearing nothing _**but**_ flowers. Sesshomaru lip twitched in an almost smile but forced it down.

Sesshomaru wondered _how_ they managed to accomplish something like _that?!_, then Shippo speaks up and says "awe but Master Jaken! We both promise not to cover you in flowers while you're sleeping ever again! "Ah" Sesshomaru thinks so _that's_ _**how**_ they accomplished such a task. After while Jaken had gotten his breath back but was still slightly panting, Sesshomaru raised an elegant brow at Jaken,

Between long and seemed to be painful pants from literally running away from them, Jaken finally says "mi'…Lord…was…making…sure…the...servants…were…doin g…there…jobs… and takes a deep breath but it didn't seem to help and continues, then…made…sure…the…guards…new –pants loudly - and…that… the…Lords…and…Lady's…are…going…to…arriving…soon…th en…went…out…to…the…gardens… to…check…on…kids…then took another long breath and says really fast "then I fell asleep in the shade and woke up like this" Jaken says in one breath but also pointing to himself and his staff, still panting heavily.

Sesshomaru gives a "hm" sound not exactly trusting his voice for the moment, he was concerned if he _did_ say something he'd lose his composer and start laughing, and not a little ha-ha type of thing, but full out laugher that would be _not_ good. For once Sesshomaru wasn't going to kick him out; he felt pity for the creature, considering he just ran away and by the looks of it tried to run _far_ away from them but didn't end so well and ended up in his office _again_,

Last time he only had a few flowers, like flower crowns, and such and Sesshomaru had kicked him out saying that he was wasting his time and bothering him for no reason, but _this_ time; _however_ he was _completely_ covered head to toe in flowers, so decided that he had enough torcher for the moment, Sesshomaru makes sure his voice is cold but very clear, and says "Jaken, this Sesshomaru has a message that you need to deliver" Jaken nods and then Sesshomaru continues "this Sesshomaru is not finish so, sit here till this one is done"

Jaken was slightly surprised but sat down on the floor, and thinking he must see how miserable I am with all these confound it flowers all over me! and has taken pity. "Oh thank you, thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken thinks happily.

Then Sesshomaru says loud enough for the two children standing outside his office patiently waiting for the still overly flowered Jaken to come out from his office "leave, this Sesshomaru is ordering to go play outside in the gardens, there was a pause Sesshomaru glances at the slouching Jaken and continues saying "and leave Jaken alone, this Sesshomaru has important business that needs to be delivered"

Rin and Shippo glance at each other grinning, and both chime "okay Sesshomaru-Sama" and with that took off towards the gardens laughing, once they were out both looked around before whispering mission accomplished.


	30. Chapter 30-Before Hand

Chapter 30-Before Hand

**~a little bit from last chapter~**  
Rin and Shippo glance at each other grinning, and both chime "okay Sesshomaru-Sama" and with that took off towards the gardens laughing, once they were out both looked around before whispering mission accomplished.

Lords and their Lady's started arriving and Kagome was trying to stay calm even though Kagome had put up the barrier back up so no one could see or even sense Kagome's nervousness, the ball was tomorrow the only reason Kagome really could tell because of all the sudden strong and powerful auras that were entering the palace,

Then Kagome makes a loud and very unattractive snort and says did he really think I wouldn't notice all there aura?! I mean come on!

I maybe a demon now but I still have my miko powers, seriously for fuck sake! Kagome makes a loud sigh sound and whispers it's tomorrow, Then two small knocks could be heard and Kagome goes to the door and Senses it was her children, moving the barrier around so they could come in, the moment they did there wasn't any talking then Kagome places it back and looks at her two children questionably,

Kagome says okay its back up, right after Kagome says that Rin burst saying that the "mission is accomplished" Shippo nods in agreement Kagome looks at both of them and says slowly "what did you do?" this time Shippo answered saying that they "covered Master Jaken from head to toe in flowers while he was sleeping and made him a skirt out of flowers and he ended up bursting into Sesshomaru-Sama's office breathing all hard,

And wheezing because he was running from us because we wanted to put "more" flowers on him, Kagome stares at them both before bursting out laughing so hard Kagome falls on her butt and was holding her stomach from laughing so hard, then a little bit time goes by and Kagome had calmed down,

That's Rin say's "but before that we had only put a few on Master Jaken, and Sesshomaru-Sama had kicked him out but this time Rin starts giggling and looks at Shippo who also started giggling Kagome stared at her children and then Rin says

"Sesshomaru-Sama let Master Jaken stay in his office because,

Rin thinks he felt bad for Master Jaken being covered in all the flowers Rin and Shippo put on him", Rin says busting out in loud giggles. After a moment they all started laughing and Kagome was telling them how she wished she could have seen him.


	31. Chapter 31: The Ball

Chapter 31: The Ball

Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were all in Kagome's room along with Rei, Kagome's personal servant that has just gotten back from a family emergency that happened, Rei tells Kagome while doing her hair that her sister end up having twins and their both healthy and happy little ones, Kagome made soft "ooo" sounds, and then Kagome says

"Rin dear…could you go and get my outfit that I'm going to wear?" Rin nods and says "okay mamma" and walks over to Kagome's walk in closet and opens the door the door and see's the "outfit" it had a green leaf on it and says here it is! Rin says excitingly Kagome looks at Rei in the mirror and says "could we pause with my hair for half a second so I can put on my outfit?" Rei nods

With that Kagome gets up and slowly squats down to Rin's level and not mess up her hair in the process and takes the dress but kisses Rin on the forehead and says thanks you, and goes into her bathroom and puts on the "kimono" Kagome grins evilly in the mirror on the door and thinks "now this should be interesting he-he" with that Kagome places a smile and walks out Rei makes a ooo sound and says "you look beautiful Lady-I mean Kagome, Kagome grins and says thank you, know lets finish my hair and "get the show on the road" says Rei looks at Kagome strangely and says slowly testing the words

"Get the show on the road?" Kagome laughs softly and says it's a figure of speech, Rei nods and says that's an interesting figure of speech Kagome, Kagome grins, and then Rei says all done! Kagome looks in the mirror and was stunned; her long wavy locks were slightly curled on the sides giving her face, and the rest were half way up with light blue and dark blue pins with crescent moons but also had two golden chop sticks sticking out,

Kagome ask Rei why, and Rei explained that during the ball weapons were not allowed but if it was to come down to it the chop sticks were special ones were they can form into a useful weapon by putting your powers into them and they will morph into whatever weapon you deem worthy for the situation, then Rei adds that Lord Sesshomaru had them specially made for Kagome, Kagome made a sour look appear on her face, and Rei noticed it and wondered why, but didn't ask,

Rei also noticed how Rin and Shippo were grinning and decided that she will ask those two instead, now that Kagome was ready Rei asks "are you ready or do you-"Kagome waves her hand cutting Rei off and says "I'm more than ready, and then says Rei you might want to watch and see what happens Kagome says while grins"

Rei wasn't sure if that was an order or a suggestion, then Rin says you should watch, than says "it's going to be funny Rin says grinning, Shippo nods in agreement and Rei says "alright I will watch" and with that the three of them walk out of Kagome's room to the ball room were most of the guest were chattering and just having a good time.

Kagome walks to the door but stops and looks back and says walk a little over there and watch everyone's including Sesshomaru's facial expression I believe you will see something that never happens, Kagome says while grinning evilly, Rei eyes went slightly wide, but does what she says quickly and quietly moves with both Rin and Shippo to the side and watches,

A guard who announced the arrival of a guest made a loud "may I have you attention please" some looked over one of them being the Lord of the West and few other people, more looked over when he says "I would like to present Lady Kagome has arrived" Kagome takes a deep breath and put on a calm, yet elegant expression on her face, and raises her hand up to where the leaf is sitting and then Kagome sweeps in gracefully with all her might, taking the leaf off right as she enters the room causing many of the guest to stop talking who had ignored him and stare with their eyes wide and their mouths dropped.

_(Rei watched as Lady Kagome enters the room and her eyes go wide with pure shock but had noticed that everyone else had too then she sees her Lord and had to put her hand over her mouth to stop and muffle a laugh, even though it is muffled Rei couldn't help but to keep laughing her Lord was standing there eyes wide and mouth dropped like a fish, Shippo and Rin watches as their mamma enter the room and both grins and both give small giggles because the plan had worked, then Rei says that this is no place for children and leads them out.)_

One of them being Sesshomaru, he along with everyone else stood there stunned, Kagome walks gracefully down the stairs keeping herself completely calm and when she gets to the bottom, Kagome decides to say something "Good evening everyone" Kagome watches as more and more mouths drop and eyes go wide, Kagome mentally sighs,

that's when HE decides to approach Kagome, and right after that the females start talking and asking each other if that is the female the rumors said that lives here in the western palace, Sesshomaru gets close enough and says softly "do not bother with their nonsense blabbing they are jealous" he says

Making sure she was calm and replies coolly but in a whisper so only he could hear her "I did not ask for your opinion nor do I want your opinion, that shocked Sesshomaru, then Kagome says "besides I already knew that you were planning something like this, all the different aura's gave it away Sesshomaru" with that Kagome walks over to the babbling females and says loud enough for anyone who was listening which happened to be everyone in the room

"Excuse me, the talking stop the minute Kagome said something they were all staring at the dress she was wearing and jealously was pouring out of them, then Kagome say I believe what you're talking about, me is to a point true, I DO happen to live here, and yes I happen to be un-mated still (empathizing the word still to piss him off) and then saying but I also want to make it very clear,

Then Kagome turns and looks out into the crowd and says very coldly and very deadly, "Just because I am not mated it does not mean, any of you have the right to harm my pups, there were loud gasp of surprise and shock, then Kagome says "I am sure the Lord of west will not be pleased if any of you harm "our" kids, then someone says, but you are un-mated how is it that you and the Lord Sesshomaru have a pup?

Kagome turns gracefully towards the voice and says that's simple, and then continues and says "most of you most likely remember Rin, Lord Sesshomaru's ward…then Kagome goes into details on how it happened then glances at Sesshomaru and says Lord Sesshomaru was at the front gate he did not come alone once they were defeated he found Rin and myself and I had to tell him what had happened and had done the same thing I did, which mean…Rin is our daughter.

Then there was silence, everyone was shocked and couldn't even say anything, then Kagome say's now, I would like to make it very clear to all of you, that I will not hesitate to rip anyone's heads off and not only that but I will personally rip out your eyes and shove down your throat, in order for you to see me "tear your carcass apart" at the last part Kagome's voice boomed, then resumed saying "do I make myself clear?" Everyone, (except Sesshomaru, he knew that Kagome was very protective and would kill if it came down to it, even himself.) had taken a step back out of pure fear.

Then Kagome smiling brightly and says "let's enjoy our self hm?" others nod and resumed talking, some drinking sake and taking bites of food and others were talking about how scary, Kagome was and that to make a metal note not to piss her off. In any shape or form, Kagome had walked around talking to some males, Lord and a few other females, smiling when appropriate but other than that she was bored, sure music was being played but no one was dancing,

Well…Kagome muses unless you count an over drunk Lord swirling in circles around different females if that is even called dancing…it seemed like everyone was either, drinking sake, talking, eating and doing that all over and over again.

Kagome mentally mutters how annoying I think I can slip out without anyone noticing, but then again Kagome could feel eyes on her, and had glanced around as if looking for something to eat, but noticed a very handsome male eying her, though Kagome didn't really appreciate the way he was looking at her, Kagome chose to completely ignore him, and that caught his attention even more the fact that Kagome is choosing to ignoring him. Sesshomaru had been talking to the lord of the East (well actually the Lord of the east was talking more than he was)

Sesshomaru had scanned the area for Kagome and noticed she was over by the food and sake, but noticed a male was eyeing her down like she was a piece of meat, that made him angry, also noticing that the male had a bottle of sake and was overly drunk, Sesshomaru's first thought was "that will not turn out good…especially if he tries to purse her which won't work"

Then Akio his head guard walks in, and straight over to Kagome to his annoyance, Kagome already knew who was coming up to her, hell his aura alone, is different from all the overly stuck up snobs in this room, who wears too much perfume that wants Kagome to gag and throw up, But had walked away before that could happen. Kagome turns right when Akio was going to say something and says "Good evening Akio, what brings you here?"

Kagome asks innocently while batting her eyes at him, Akio stares but caught on and gives Kagome one of his charming yet sexy smiles to the ever so hidden message which was "Save me…I'm so fucking bored right now I could die" Akio bows smiles and says

"Good evening Lady Kagome, I am just passing through, then his smile widens and then says though… "Would you like to dance Lady Kagome, I am an excellent dancer when I want to be" Kagome smiles back and says "I would love to" that caught a few peoples attentions, including the band, seeing the chance to do a mixture between a slow and very romantic and half good beat song, with that Akio leads Kagome to the dance floor and the music starts playing,

Kagome could help it no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't resist, so Kagome sang even though Kagome had sung it before but the music was just calling to her so she just had to.

**(A/N okay I'm sure some are you wondering why some of the words are really stretched? It's because in the song it is how its sang, and I wanted to capture it as it was sang, if it bothers you that much you can look it up on YouTube, and see for yourself, the best video for the song is called "wolf song" it's still by the same artist, I just like it better, it's quite beautiful: 3)**

The moment Kagome started singing everyone's eyes were on Akio and Kagome moved as they moved with her voice.

"The Voice"-by Celtic Woman

Ahhhhh..oooooooo…ahhhh

I hear your voice on the winddd

And I-iii(dragging out the word "I") hear you-u call out my name…

"Listen, my child," you say to meee

"I am the voice of your historyyy

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll settttttt.. you freeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

They started spinning and dancing catching everyone's attention.

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voiceeee that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remainnnnn

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will growww

(a pause of her voice/violin playing)

Akio and Kagome spinning smiling and have a good time

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the futurrrrrrreee, bring me your peaccccccceeeeee

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heaaaaaaaalll

Sesshomaru was staring and was annoyed and didn't like it one bit but it seemed to end so soon that people were clapping and whistling

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voiccccceeeee

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the fuuutureeeee

I am the voice, I am the voiceeeee

I am the voice, I am the voiceeeeeeeeeeee (very long voice it's the ending believe me it long)

Then Kagome grins and Akio looks at her questionably and Kagome whispers "can you sing?" Akio stares and nods and says "yes I can…why?" Kagome grins and just follow my lead. Akio nods but wasn't sure about it, I will be right back.

Kagome walks over to the orchestra asking the conductor person if they could something with a fast beat? The conductor ask what Kagome had in mind and Kagome Hummed a fast beat and he nods and says yes we are able to Kagome smiles and says thank you, he nods and then Kagome says a softly

"oh I almost forgot" reaches into her hidden pocket and says I wrote the beat down on these pieces of paper she hands him the pieces of paper he looks at them and says, we can do this for you Lady Kagome, Kagome grins and moves back towards Akio and puts her hand on his shoulder and tries to give him the male part of the song, he nods, even though he did not tell Kagome but he can read peoples thoughts by touch and had gotten all the words. Kagome Glances over and nods, with that it starts,

Okay so the ^ is the dancing is to that part

Cascada - Evacuate The Dancefloor

Oh, turn up the music; let's get out on the floor

I like to move it, come and give me some more

Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah

There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat

Kagome started dancing, first by moving her finger telling him to come forward while she walked forward gracefully and looked magical and sexy and Sesshomaru was staring at her unbelievably

Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin

Time is right; keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up; you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose

(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)

Kagome had moved her hands down her sides when she said "feel it under your skin" then moved forward and pushing herself against Akio.

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground

Then pushes him away and acted like it was "killing her" then does a complete circle and then moves downwards towards the ground when she says "take me underground"

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor

(Everybody in the club)- Akio

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

(Everybody in the club)-Akio

Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground

Right as the next line was to be sang Kagome starts to well…you can only guess "dirty dancing" against Akio in ways none of them have seen before.

Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload

Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode

Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah

It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside

Kagome took slow mean-a-full movements towards him, in the beat of the music making look magical

Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin

Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in

Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose

(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground

Kagome and Akio started spinning around in circles and continues to dance at the fast pace beat

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor

(Everybody in the club)-Akio

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound- Kagome

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me-Kagome

(Everybody in the club)-Akio

Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground

[Akio singing]

Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate, push it to the top

Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up

Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid

And with that the beat had increased which the dancing had also increased too, then no one was excepting him to sing, which shocked everyone but Kagome, some of the females were making ooo sound and kissing noises at Akio but he wasn't paying any attention to them.

[Akio still singing]

Now guess whose back with a brand new track?

They got everybody in the club going mad

So everybody in the back

Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang

[Still Akio]

Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby

Let me see you wreck that thang

Now drop it down low, low

Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo

Kagome had moved from Akio and did exactly what he was saying which moving her "thang" and going low and low ha-ha!

Everybody in the club- Akio

(Evacuate the dance floor)-Kagome

Everybody in the club-Akio

(I'm infected by the sound)-Kagome

Everybody in the club-Akio

(Stop, this beat is killing me)-Kagome

Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground- Kagome

Kagome had raised her hands with singing with Akio and was moving with the beat.

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor-

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground

Kagome lets out a laugh but still continues to dance

Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor- Akio

(Everybody in the club)-Kagome

Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound-Akio

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me- Kagome

(Everybody in the club)-Akio

Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground

And with that Kagome finishes the song, and both we squished tightly together with one of Kagome's leg up and wrapped tightly around his side both and both were panting then Kagome and Akio start laughing while everyone was staring at them, Kagome leans slightly back, (causing Akio to tighten his grip on Kagome so she wouldn't fall) to look at the people who were just staring and said

"what?, have you ever seen good crazy letting loose dancing before?" geez you people seriously need to lighten up a bit and get your heads out of your asses and actually have fun once in a while, then Kagome says "who the FUCK cares what everyone else thinks, if you're having fun, that is all that should matter, not thinking or caring what anyone thinks or say if you dance crazy or act crazy then that means you're having a good time.

So if any of you will do me a fucking favor either stop staring at us, and mind your own damn business or join us, because I plan on singing and dancing again. Some were saying okay let's get this party started and other weren't that sure, Kagome grins and whispers to Akio I have the Perfect song, but then Kagome grins and says I will be right back I got to grab something,

Kagome moves over to one of the many tables with sake grabs a bottle pops the plug out and takes a huge swing of it and returns to Akio gave a questionable look but Kagome just grins and whispers " trust me" Akio nods and with that Kagome started singing (again)

**Raise Your Glass- Pink**

_Right right, turn off the lights, _

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight _

_What's the dealio? _

_I love when it's all too much _

_5 a.m. turn the radio up _

_Where's the rock and roll? _

Kagome raises the bottle, while singing, and takes another swing and passes it to Akio who took one a swing as well.

_**[Chorus] **_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher _

_Call me up if you a gangsta _

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey _

_Why so serious? _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs _

_We will never be (never be) anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

_Won't you come on (come on) and raise your glass _

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass _

Kagome kept raising the bottle, trying to get others to join her only a few, raised there glasses or bottles.

_Slam slam, oh hot damn _

_What part of party don't you understand? _

_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) _

_Can't stop, coming in hot _

_I should be locked up right on the spot _

_It's so on right now _

As Kagome kept singing more and more raised there glass and were now dancing like Kagome like a crazy people.

_**[Chorus]**_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher _

_Call me up if you a gangsta _

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey _

_Why so serious? _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs _

But not all of them but most were but not all were raising their glasses and dancing like crazy people,

_We will never be never be anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass _

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass(2x) _

_(Oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks) _

Between Kagome and Akio their bottle was empty and Akio went and got another

_So if you're too school for cool _

_And you're treated like a fool _

_You can choose to let it go _

_We can always, we can always _

_Party on our own... _

Eventually Sesshomaru loosened up and now was drinking sake and was now dancing _with_ Kagome and Akio, Sesshomaru had a lopsided grin on his face from so much sake

_So raise your... (oh, fuck) _

_... so raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways, all my underdogs _

_We will never be never be anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks (2x) _

By the time the song was almost over everyone was trashed dancing around like crazy drunk people, not caring _who_ look like _what_ and _how_ they looked, they were just having fun (Finally, and about damn time too! Kagome thinks) and they were singing along with Kagome, laughing and just having a good time.

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass _

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass _

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass _

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

When it had ended everyone stopped and then a _very_ drunken Lord comes over to Kagome and says loudly "AGAIN, AGAIN!" there were "hoot, and Oh yea! Again! They all yelled" Kagome Laughs and say alright, but when no one heard her so Kagome yells "ALRIGHT ILL DO IT AGAIN!

**(A/N I'm not going to put it all over again)**

And that's how, the once boring, _**wayyyy**_ to formal ball turn upside down into sake chugging contest, which ended up _everyone_ being passed out _everywhere_.

;P so what did you think? Good bad?


	32. Chapter 32: Hangover from Hell

Chapter 32: Hangover from Hell

**-Kagome's Pov-**

Kagome woke up with a head aching headache from hell, Kagome sat half way up moving one hand to rubbed her temple to get the pain to subside even if it was just a little, which is when…Kagome realized that she _wasn't_ alone in bed, Kagome glanced around the room and relaxed a little when she saw it was indeed her room, but then Kagome felt _something_ or for that matter _someone_ had move Kagome froze and could feel an arm around her mid-thigh

Kagome looks to her left and her eyes went wide with pure shock, then Kagome's face went 5 different shades of red, and Kagome thinks "di-did w-we…oh my g-"but before Kagome finish her mental freaking out another _something_ moved on her other side and Kagome stiffened again and Kagome slowly turned her head to her right and _who_ she sees shocked her more than the first one!

All Kagome could think at this very moment (even though her head is hurting from hell) what the fuck happened!? And Kagome looks from her right to her left and back and thinks angrily "how in seven hells did I end up _in_ my bed _with_ Sesshomaru _**AND**_ Akio?! Then Kagome takes a quick look around to make sure no one _else_ is in _her_ room when she didn't _**see**_ anyone else Kagome gave a small sigh of relief

Kagome raised both her hands to her throbbing temple, rubbing them in an circle motion when it had finally stop hurting flash backs of what _exactly_ had happened and Kagome's eyes went wider and Kagome couldn't believe it!

***FLASHBACK***

Kagome was singing overly drunk with Akio next to her he was singing with her when an male needed to sing _and_ then Sesshomaru as well, he had _finally_ loosened up and as well as everyone else did too, Kagome clearly remembered that Sesshomaru had a lopsided grin stuck to his face because of so much sake he consumed, and everyone was dancing around crazily and having a good time, Kagome remembered if it _wasn't_ for _her __**and**_Akio it would _have_ been _and_ probably _**stayed**_ boring as hell, but because she _is_ native and told Akio that she wanted to started spicing it up, Kagome also remembered that she sang raise your glass more than once and a lot others to _keep_ the party going…

_**(All the songs Kagome Sang)**_

Raise your glass- Pink _(with Akio's help)_

Evacuate the dance floor- Cascada _(again) ha-ha_

Till the world ends- Britney Spears- x2 _(second time at the very end before Fun house)_

Sexy, naughty, bitchy me- Tata young

U+Ur hand- Pink

What the hell- Avril Lavigne

Hips, don't lie- Shakira _(with Akio's help)_

Bad boy- Cascada

Fun house- Pink

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Kagome shook her head causing pain to spread threw her temple and saying softly "how the _**fuck**_ did I manage all _that_ _**and**_ _still_ drink a shit ton of sake _**and**_ end up in bed _**with**_ Akio _and_ Sesshomaru? Speaking of them Kagome looked at both males who were occupying her bed with her Kagome was glad that her bed was a queen sized maybe even a king size Kagome wasn't exactly sure but otherwise glad or she would have been overly squished between the two well muscular males and could see that there both sleeping soundly,

But she had noticed how both their arms were around her, protection? Or just because…Kagome wanted to see what would happen if she moved so Kagome shifted ever so slightly from her sitting position and watched as both of their grips tighten on reflex, Kagome suppressed a giggle. Kagome had to admit Sesshomaru did look pretty handsome when he slept; he looked like a small child in complete peace, Kagome glances over at Akio he looked like he was in a similar peace, Kagome smiles decided that she was going to just lay back down despite being stuck between to males.

**-Normal Pov-**

So with that Kagome starts to lie down but stopped when she heard a light knock, using her aura Kagome realized it was Rei…REI?! Oh shit…Kagome says quietly but then says "come in but be quiet" Rei was slightly confused why she needed to be quiet but figured her lady's children were with her so Rei comes in quietly but what she is met with surprised her more _than_ anything, _whom_ was with _her_ lady defiantly _**wasn't**_ her children but h-her lord!? And…a guard…Rei almost noticed right away that it _wasn't _just _any_ guard it was her lords _**head**_ guard?! Rei lets a small gasp escape from her Rei was shocked.

Rei looks at Kagome questionably and shocked and sees that her face was bright red with 5 different shades embarrassment and then Kagome says "I woke up with a really bad hangover and them _both_ being in bed with me…" Rei watches as Kagome looks at both males and shakes her head, and says "I don't _even_ remember _being_ brought to my room, let alone remembering them both lying in bed with me.."

Then Kagome mutters "how embarrassing" all Rei could do was nod in complete agreement. Then Rei says while trying not to smile and whispers "It's not every day you see mi' lord _in_ bed _with_ a female _and_ another male on the other side, sleeping soundly" Kagome face went brighter red with embarrassment, Kagome then says "It's not every day, something like _that_ would happen, especially since…Kagome pauses and glances over at Sesshomaru and continues but mutters "Considering he can be asshole from hell"

Rei then asks (and since her lord _is_ in the room, even if he is sleeping) "Lady Kagome, what are you going to do when they wake up?" Kagome shakes her head lightly and says softly "I don't know" even though Kagome didn't like being called "lady" but Kagome could see where she coming from after all he _is_ in her room despite him sleeping but he is _still_ present. Then Kagome says sourly "maybe I will just pretend to be asleep, that isn't hard when you're squished between two heat generators"

Rei nods and says "that is true Lady Kagome" then says quickly "I must be going Lady Kagome, I have chores that need to done!" and with that Rei runs from her Kagome's room but kagome was about to say "no! Do-"but was cut off when the door shut

Kagome sighs softly before looking at both of them and thinks _how_ she was going to get _out_ of _this_ situation, but decides that she can think about that later, Kagome glances behind her Akio's arm was laying there, giving a small sigh, reaches behind her and lifts his arm but then decides that she was just going to lay on it so she moved it a little up and scoots down a little and lays her head on his arm and finding it surprisingly comfortable and turning towards him so she could see his beautiful features, Kagome stiffened when the other persons arm tightened and Kagome felt the front part of _his_ body pressing against her back,

And his head was in her hair she could _feel_ him talking a deep breaths and his arm was tightly around her mid waist pushing her _against_ him, then something un-expected happens Sesshomaru mummers in Kagome's hair saying "miko…do you not like being in this Sesshomaru's arms?" Kagome's breath hitched, Kagome then says softly catching Sesshomaru off guard "_you're_ the one in _my_ bed"

There was silence in tell the Akio moves slightly and opens his fuzzy glaze and sees Kagome his eyes go wide and Kagome says softly "good morning Akio, did you have a nice sleep?" Akio just started with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open from shock. Then Akio says after the shock wore off "yes I did…but how did I..?" Kagome cuts him off by saying softly "I don't know…I woke up with _both_ of you, in _my_ bed" Akio stares and says slowly "both…of us? He looks up and sees his lord's stone looked face looking over Kagome and looking right at him and then Akio says "oh…I see..."

But before anyone of them could say anything, Kagome says "if you don't mind, I will give you both two choices, choice one is: "you both go back to sleep and we can deal with this later", or choice two "get out of my bed and go to your own bed and leave me in peace" there was a pause and Kagome then says "you both have 10 seconds to answer"

Kagome felt both of them lay their heads down, Kagome mentally sighs, Kagome could feel the tension between the two, and decides to ignore them both and go back to sleep, but with them both being all tense it was harder said than done. Then an idea comes to Kagome and forcibly made herself relax and starts singing softly.

**Every Heart-Boa- Japanese song**

_Ikutsu namida o nagashita_

_Every heart_

_Sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_Every heart_

_Kokoro mita sareru no darou_

Kagome could feel both of them starting too relaxing, as the Kagome sang in old Japanese that haven't been heard for quite some time, they both thought it was forgotten but was proven wrong as they both listened it was soothing to _both_ of them, sending them both into sleep.

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_Donna egao ni deaetara_

_Every heart_

_Yume wo fumidasereruyo_

_Hitowa_

_Kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every heart_

_Shiawase ukabete nemuru_

And just like Kagome thought they _both_ were fast back to sleep before even the song ended and Kagome gave a small giggle, but continued to sing.

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_Yasuraka ni nareru youni_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

_Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni_

_Atatakai basho ga aru so sweet_

_Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga_

_Itsumo kagayaite ita_

_So shine_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku_

When Kagome was done, Kagome could _now_ go back to sleep since both of the males were sleeping _again._


	33. Chapter 33: Brothers

Chapter 33: Brothers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**WARNING**_: there are some parts in this chapter that will make you laugh _really_ hard I sure as hell did and I'm the one who wrote it, there is also cussing so beware, and like before I** do no**t own Inuyasha characters, i only own the ones i have put in such as Damien and Xavier, Rei the only ones i own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damien and Xavier were looking for Akio, head guard of their lord's command, they couldn't find him _anywhere_! They had gone to their lords study but he _wasn't_ there, (which was extremely strange) so they continued their search for both of them, they were concerned that something had _happened_ under _their_ watch which would be _**bad**_, if something _did_ happen,

Then a thought uncured to Damien and he glances at Xavier and says while grinning "why don't we go and see if Lady Kagome had seen either of them" Xavier nods in complete agreement" and with that they head towards Kagome room, once there they both look at each other and gave each other wide grins, they both remember how Lady Kagome flirted and laughed at both of their lame jokes to get her ultimate attention which in their favor succeeded.

***FLASHBACK* **

They remembered her laughing softly at their jokes, and then says "both of you sound more like _boyfriend's_ then stoned cold warriors _and_ high classed guards who protect and serve Lord Sesshomaru" Both Damien and Xavier had nod in agreement but where laughing too, then Xavier laughs a little and says "yes mi' Lady that may seem true (then he puffs up his chest) and continues saying "that my brother and myself have far too much humor _not_ to entertain a beautiful maiden like yourself"

That caused Kagome to blush bright red at the compliment, then Kagome blurts with her eyes wide and the blush still in place "yo-your brothers?!" both nod and punch each other's arm playfully and Damien says "yup, I mean yes mi' Lady we are brothers" and then says "we both signed on at the same time" Kagome gave a small "ooo" sound causing them both to blush a little and then Kagome _couldn't_ help _but_ ask so… "Who's older?" Xavier speaks up and says I'm older by 2 minutes

Kagome makes another soft "ooo" sound and then says "your twins…how interesting…I don't think I _**ever**_ met _**any**_ twins who are as gorgeous _**and**_ handsome as you too are" Kagome finishes with a dazzling smile; both of them had _at least_ two different shades of red, both marring their cheeks, then they remember her saying that she was going to retire and bid them good night but before she walked all the way again, Kagome turns half way putting her index against her lips and says half sarcastically and half serious,

"Don't let Lord Sesshomaru, _catch_ both of you being my _boyfriends_ who knows what _would_ happen" with that said Kagome blows a kiss at them both and winks before walking away to her room. Missing their eyes go wide and their mouths drop.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Xavier and Damien Both shake their heads at the memory, and with that looked at each other and wonder _who_ was going to knock on her door, they _both_ wanted to but if they both did then it would sound like someone was _trying_ to break in, which is what they _don't_ want so like any brothers would do they decided to play, rock, paper, and claws, best 2 out of 3 wins. So as you can guess they looked pretty funny standing in the hall in _front_ of Kagome's room.

Playing rock, paper, and claws **(A/N yes I am aware that It's supposed to be scissors but their **_**demons**_** and since **_**demons**_** have claws It's like scissors but **_**way**_** more dangerous) **in the end Damien wins and gives a "woot woot" sound pumping his fists into the air a couple time, then gets his composer back, his brother was just staring at him while shaking his head, Damien knocks on Kagome's door but when they get no answer they could only assume the _worst_ had happened to the female they both found intriguing and so as you can imagine,

Damien pulls the door open forcibly causing it to make a very loud snapping sound and as Xavier rushes through the door, to search _and_ destroy anyone whom dared to hurt Lady Kagome, at that exact same moment Kagome was woke up from the sudden sound and shut her eyes tightly and let out a _**very**_ loud and _**very**_ girly high pitched scream while holding her blankets over her chest,**( A/N Kagome is still wearing the dress from the ball but I guess out of pure instinct told her to) **making both males on her bed, to wake up and fall off the sides of her bed hitting the floor with a loud "thuds" Damien and Xavier fell to the ground holding their hands over the ears from the sudden and very high pitched scream.

While still screaming Kagome had opened her eyes to see _who_ had done _that_ and saw Damien and Xavier in front of her door holding their hands over their ears Kagome's eyes went wide but she couldn't stop screaming no matter _how_ hard she tried she just _couldn't_ stop, so Kagome forcibly making her hands move, and forcibly shoved her blanket into her mouth completely stopping the high pitched and very girly scream she just did.

Not only did they suffer from the sudden high pitched scream and very girly one at that, but everyone else had suffered as well included every other guard in the palace causing them to fall from their high posts, and covering their ears trying to block out, the other lords and ladies causing them to wake up and literally fall out of their beds, every servant, demons, _and_ human alike in the land suffered from it as well, causing _all_ birds to scramble away from it, and to get away as far as they could.

After the scream had stopped no one had moved, because all their ears were ringing but eventually got up and everyone was wondering "what the fuck happened, to make someone scream _that_ loud and _that_ high pitched"

Kagome was taking long breaths threw her noise and trying to calm herself from the sudden and _very_ unexpected shock that had happened, after the ringing in the ears had finally stopped and no one moved for a few more moments and Kagome could see everyone move at a slow pace, even though Kagome had calmed her racing heart and frantic mind, she didn't want to risk end up screaming again, so she kept the blanket in her mouth

Xavier as well as everyone else in Kagome's room rose and looked straight at Kagome, wanting to know why she had screamed, but instead they all blinked once then twice before laughter erupted and could be heard down the hall, every one of them were laughing because Kagome had her blanket shoved into her mouth and was hanging out of her mouth, and a bright red blush on her cheeks.

Kagome looks away with the blanket still in her mouth, a few moments after the laughter had died Akio's voice could be heard "Lady Kagome…may I ask why you screamed so loud" Kagome glances over at Akio and points at the two males by the door, Akio turns and sees Xavier and Damien staring at him with wide eyes and mouth dropped.

Damien's voice cut in and says "Ak-cap-caption...what are you do-doing sleeping with Lady Kagome!" then Sesshomaru rises from the floor and Xavier says "Lo-Lord Sesshomaru..wh-" Kagome was getting _really_ annoyed yanks the blanket out of her mouth and says angrily but calmly at the same time "what…in seven hells…(then Kagome screams) ARE YOU TWO _**DOING**_ BUSTING _**MY**_ DOOR OPEN LIKE MANATICS? I WAS _**TRYING**_ TO SLEEP **YOU** BAKA'S! The last part of it echoed down the halls, some of the others were wondering what had happened but heard Kagome's voice and all of them gave a small "ah" sounds. Then Kagome takes long deep breaths while growling then says before _anyone_ could say anything "and as for theses too"

Kagome looks at both of them and glares and sighs decides to continues "I woke up with _both_ of them in _my_ bed, an-" Damien was about to say something but Kagome raises her hand cutting him off and says "_**AND**_ I am aware that it is indeed strange, I _was_ going to kick them _both_ out of my bed, but I got cold…and they both were still overly drunk from all the sake we all consumed at the ball, then Kagome shrugs and continues while rubbing her temples because of the pain surfacing "besides their great heat generators, I didn't mind really, as long as they didn't do anything and they _didn't_ so I was fine with it"

Xavier and Damien just stood there and stared they were speechless, not just by _what_ she had said but the fact that _their_ commander _and_ Lord had slept in the _same_ bed _**with**_ the _same_ female and she didn't mind! Then Kagome starts giggling and says completely sarcastically "I guess boyfriends 3 and 4 don't agree" Kagome starts laughing harder and falls back on her pillows, and then Kagome says "oh my! It appears 1 and 2 don't agree either" with that Kagome started laughing even harder at the stillness of _all_ of them, Sesshomaru glares and thinks "_boyfriends_?, then thinks does she think this Sesshomaru is her boyfriend…and "3 and 4?" he slightly glances over at the other two males and thinks "3 and 4"

If so…then who is "one and two?" Akio and Sesshomaru's glance catch both seeing that they were "boyfriends 1 and 2" Damien and Xavier were thinking the same thing as Akio and Sesshomaru, figuring out who was who in her "boyfriend's comment"

After Kagome's fit of giggles and laughter she looks at all of them and thinks "well fuck my life" Kagome lets out a long sigh catching all their attention, Kagome moves and gets out her bed, she moves and her dress was slightly hiked up from sleeping which showed off her legs and all of them was staring at her leg that was exposed but it fell as she walked leaving them disappointed and then Kagome says

"Geez…you guys need to learn how to take a joke", Kagome shakes her head and walks to her closet and grabs a kimono out and then says while frowning "all of you got all worked up because I made a bad joke…that is extremely sad", then she looks at Sesshomaru and continues "even for you that is just… there was a pause and says "not right" and walks to her bathroom hangs up her kimono and looks straight at Damien and Xavier before closing her doors and says "don't even _**think**_ bout breaking theses doors down…otherwise I _**will**_ purify both your asses to hell, do I make myself clear?

They both nod "good" Kagome says but then says "now…do me a favor...?" all of the four males were listing and looking at Kagome, "get the FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome yells then slams her door. All of them stood shocked and it was silent, when Kagome didn't hear any footsteps or their auras moving from her room, Kagome growls softly before yelling "_**NOW**_!" causing _all_ of them to jump and literally run away three going to the same way and one the other way.

Kagome gives a small sigh of relief when she didn't sense _any_ of them in her room anymore, and with that took at nice and long bath, relaxing in the now very steamed room, and forgetting about her "boyfriends" problem, Kagome decided that she will deal with that later…much later…

Too much confusin?

What did you guy's think?


	34. Chapter 34: Sit Boy!

Chapter 34: Sit Boy

It was the next day and Kagome was glad for that not only that but the servants had fixed her bedroom door giving her a brand new one instead of moving her to a complete _different_ room, she didn't _want_ to be moved to a _different_ room, she liked _her_ room so they fixed it and on top of that, lord pain in her ass didn't bother her as well as Akio and the other too, so far so good Kagome thinks happily, then her happiness shattered when **HE** entered her room without knocking.

Kagome gave an annoyed growl of disapproval, and thinks "who the fuck does he think he is!?" waltzing into my room I could have been changing! Kagome stares at him with complete annoyance and says ever so sweetly but with pure bitterness

"Oh, hmm…what do I owe the pleasure of _you_ waltzing into _my_ room without knocking?" Sesshomaru glares at her and says "this Sesshomaru can do _what_ he wants, _when_ this one wants, this _is_, this Sesshomaru's palace" Kagome makes a snort sound and says "well excuse me, your royal pain in my ass highness, but I believe this is _my_ room that _I_ live in, not the other way around, and besides" Kagome looks out the window with a thoughtful yet calm expression and continues "if I was changing that would be considered dishonorable because of your rank of status would it not?"

Kagome glances over a little but kept a calm expression, Kagome _almost_ laughed but kept herself together, he had a blank expression but his eyes gave him away they were slightly bigger than the last time she looked at him, but of course it quickly faded and Sesshomaru gives Kagome an ice cold glare that could freeze hell over and says emotionless "what this Sesshomaru does or doesn't do doesn't concern you girl"

Now _that_ shattered her calm expression earing him a loud scoff and then Kagome says "fine, you want to play this game I'll play but believe _me_ asshole, _two_ can play _this_ game" Sesshomaru didn't like the "asshole" comment and Kagome laughed and says "just because you're a Lord doesn't mean you have be a jerk" then Kagome grins and says "I think I _will_ teach _you_ a valuable lesson" it was Sesshomaru's turn to scoff and _that_ right there showed that he _didn't_ believe her or even thought she was capable of _doing_ such a thing.

Unknowing to him just before Kagome had left Kaede's village, Kaede had given Kagome more of the _Subjugation_ beads also known as a _Rosary_ beads but said that theses beads were for _full _demons _not_ _half_ demons. Kagome remembered looking at them and asking why there were so many, Kaede had told her that there may come a time where she might _have_ to put them on more than _just_ one demon.

They were In a leather pouch just sitting inside her bag, Kagome takes a deep breath calming herself before putting her hands together and muttering the enchantment spell, Kagome was so focused that she had _nearly_ forgotten that _he_ was in the room, it wouldn't of mattered if he was all the way in Tim buck two, they would follow him till she said the special word.

Sesshomaru could hear her muttering words but couldn't understand them, she was saying something in a complete different language or so he thought, and he was curious to know what she was saying, but that thought quickly vanished when he saw many little white orbs come at him, fast. On reflex he dodged and moved and tried to "kill" the white orbs but then suddenly they disappeared and then he hears Kagome's voice and she says

"I bet…(while tapping her finger against her lips) I can make you kiss the floor without moving from my bed" Sesshomaru scoff and says "don't be stupid girl, you cannot make this Sesshomaru do anything this one doesn't want to do" Kagome quirked an eye brow at him and says "oh really now?" Sesshomaru watches as Kagome takes a deep breath with her eyes closed and then opens them and says "Sit boy" at the same moment the white orbs appear and Sesshomaru goes face down on the floor with a loud "thud" Kagome blinks and blinks again before she could, help herself, she lets a loud hysterical laugh escape

Kagome has _always_ wanted to see what he would look like doing a complete face plant and now that she can actually made him do it, it was ten times funnier then she thought it would be, there _he_ was Lord of the West, in _her_ room _being_ sat, it was just too funny and completely priceless and would totally ruin his oversized ego and pride Kagome muses, Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't believe it, she actually did it and she didn't even move, now he was mad no scratch that he was furious,

He tried to get up but he couldn't move so he just laid there flat on his stomach, When he felt the force no more he got up and looked down and around his neck was a necklace, the necklace: had white beads and black teeth, he reaches up and tugs on it, too make it break but it did _**not**_, it glowed, and just glowed, after what seemed like the hundredth time he stopped and glared at Kagome who gave him an innocent look, then Kagome turns her head and says

"I told you I could, and that's also because you called me stupid _and_ waltzed into my room without knocking, oh yea, just so your aware I'm the only one who can take it off, and as of right now" Kagome stares straight at him and grins "I'm not going to take it off. **Ever**." Then Kagome laughs and says "so I guess you're shit out of luck, there."

Despite if he _**wants**_ her, as of right now he was going to _**kill**_ her, Sesshomaru moves at a un-human speed but before he reaches the bed Kagome sighs softly then says "sit" in mid strike he does another face plant. Kagome shakes her head and gets up and says "males will they _ever_ learn _not_ to piss off a female?" Kagome looks at him and mutters "apparently not" then Kagome walks out of her room but before she walked completely out Kagome looks back at him and says there called "Subjugation beads" or as I like to call them "Rosary beads"

It doesn't matter _where_ you are, if I say the "s" word or _whatever_ you're doing you _will_ end up on the floor face first. Kagome walked out but didn't really that far when she bumped into what felt like a mountain, Kagome gives a "I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going ar-" but was cut short when she sees that it was "boyfriend number two aka Akio"

Akio looks down at and smiles and says "if you were going to ask if I am alright I am _now_ he says purring" that made Kagome blush, but continues seriously "have you seen Lord Sesshomaru there's an emergency…were being under attack and I need to find him right away" Kagome nods and points at her door and Kagome looks away anger could be seen, Sesshomaru walks out with an emotionless mask and says "who is attacking" Akio notices the strange necklace that now was hanging from his Lords neck but answered the question "it isn't an Lord, it's a new group they call them self

"The Black Diamonds" it appears their goal is to take the western palace, Sesshomaru raises a brow and scoff, and says "not possible" Kagome glances in his direction and says "I wouldn't put past them, hell I just proved you wrong, more than once" Kagome could see Akio's curious glaze and smiles at him and says "oh you will see eventually" and starts walking towards the front gate when she didn't hear anyone behind her and says "well? What is it going to be boys am I the only one who's going to show theses insane morons that trying to take this place is _almost_ impossible, or are you going to help me? After that comment she could footsteps. Kagome mentally snorts and thinks "males…I swear can't live with them but can't live without them talk about karma"

Kagome made it to the front gate and sees Damien and Xavier leaning against one of the castle like teeth yawning, Kagome raises a brow but shrugs, run and jumps and lands right next to them and says "what's up boys?" causing them both to slightly jump and Kagome laughs softly but looks out and sees a bunch of the "Black Diamonds" that Akio said that they were going to try and take the western palace, Kagome then asks is that _it_? Both look at her questionably but nods his head but she wasn't looking at them so she was looking at the so called "threat"

So Xavier says "yes" they were both confused but didn't ask instead they just watched her. Kagome turn her head to the side and says "hmm…their so…puny" Kagome scrunches up her face then reaches her hand out leveling with one of their heads and pretends to squish it between her fingers, Akio couldn't help but ask "Lady Kagome what are you doing?" Kagome stops in her mid-squishing one of them to look at him and says "I'm pretending their a threat by squishing them between my fingers"

Akio gives a small "oh" and the other guards around watched Lady Kagome pretend to squish them by moving her arm and fingers to the next and to the next, Sesshomaru had jumped as well as Akio a second after Kagome did. So they all were watching her pretend to "squish" them with her fingers. Sesshomaru looks out and had to agree, that she was right it was puny.

When Kagome got bored of pretending to "squish" them with her fingers, then Kagome says I have an idea Kagome grins causing all of them to stare, Kagome looks at the males surrounding her and mentally sighs, then she sees another guard come up and he asks if anything different happened and Akio says "yes but no, if you count Lady Kagome pretending to "squish" them with her fingers that is about the only difference in something happing"

The unknown guard looks at Kagome and says "is that what you were doing Lady Kagome?" Kagome nods and says "could I ask you a favor, well actually I have two favors?" the unknown guard bows and says "anything mi' Lady" at that moment the other four males all glanced at each other wondering if another "boyfriend" was going to be mixed in but what Kagome says shocks them all,

Kagome nods and says "firstly I do not know who you are and I do not know your name identify yourself" the unknown guards eyes go wide and he quickly bows and says "I apologize Lady Kagome for not introduction myself I am Cameron" Kagome nods and says "nice to meet you Cameron, I would tell you my name but you already know it" and my second favor "could you possibly get me a bow and some arrows?" I have a plan but I am in need to of those to items

The unknown man now known as Cameron nods and says "I will be right back mi' Lady" bows and quickly goes and get what she needs, Kagome looks over at Sesshomaru who had raised a brow at her Kagome then says softly "I wished to know his name, and besides I wouldn't ask your head guard and one of your second in command under him to do me a favor"

Within minutes Cameron returns with a bow and arrows Kagome smiles and says "thank you" and with the turn of her heel turns toward the puny black diamond army and Kagome looks over at Sesshomaru and says " I need you to go out there and attack them, or rather distract them" one of the others was trying to cut in when Kagome says "it has to be Sesshomaru, they won't take any of you seriously, and besides they know that he is in charge of this palace, if he goes out and attacks or distracts them long enough no one in the castle will have to get hurt" Kagome looks straight at Sesshomaru and says "do you trust me?"

For once in his life especially in front of his guard his pushed his pride down and nods and says "Kagome is correct in the assumption, if this Sesshomaru goes they will take it as I surrendered and would try and approach this Sesshomaru" then he looks at Kagome and says "you're going to purify them" Kagome nods and says with a grin "don't worry you won't be purified I promise you that"

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to be glad or scared, Sesshomaru mentally sighs and with that jumps down landing perfectly on the ground and walks towards them, he could hear them all saying that the leader of the fortress had surrendered and was walking up to them. When one got to close to his like he chopped off it head with a flick of his fingers and then,

Kagome takes a deep breath and pushing quite a bit of her miko powers into her arrow, some were wondering what she was doing but the other guards had noticed the ones closest to her had stumbled backwards and all the guards watched as a bright blue glow appeared around Kagome and then Kagome whispers "Hit the mark" shoots her arrow straight up into the sky before it starts descending and then shoots another into the ground in front of the castle like palace some were laughing but there laughter had stopped when Kagome screamed

**"SIT BOY!"** every one of them watched as their Lord slammed hard into the ground making a creator and because it had echoed, instead of a few inches it was a couple feet saving him _from_ the blast of purification powers, everyone could _feel_ the ripples of the power washing _over_ the barrier, they were _all_ stunned speechless.

hehehe


	35. Chapter: 35- Pure Chaos & Anger

Chapter: 35- Pure Chaos & Anger

_-A little from the last chapter-_

"**SIT BOY!"** every one of them watched as their Lord slammed hard into the ground making a creator and because it had echoed, instead of a few inches it was a couple feet saving him from the blast of purification powers, everyone could _feel_ the ripples of the power washing _over_ the barrier, they were _all_ stunned speechless.

After the scene, and their Lord being _literally_ "sat" to the ground, no _one_ had expected _that_, Kagome gave a big sigh of a relief, that the plan had worked no one but Sesshomaru got hurt, well technically if he didn't get sat he would be purified with the rest of the "Dark Diamonds" which would be **bad**, Kagome looks over to were the sat lord was but didn't see him, then out of nowhere felt him right next to her,

Kagome turns ever so slightly and sees a _**very**_ pissed Lord standing next to her, Kagome blinks and watched as he was just about to open his mouth to say something (most likely rude) but before he could say anything, Kagome looks at him and says softly "If I didn't, you would have perished with them, and as well as everyone else here as well, I had no choice"

Sesshomaru was caught completely off guard, he was expecting her to yell at him and say something along the lines of "serves you right asshole" but she didn't instead it was soft and caring and he could hear that she truly was sorry, he could still feel the purification powers and looked over where he had gotten sat and notice how _close_ he _was_ from the arrow that was in the middle of the field were they _use_ to be standing.

The hole he had come out of was quite deep and it indeed save him, he wouldn't of no matter how fast he was, could get out of the way before the arrow stuck the ground, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and instead of getting angry with her for sitting him in front of all his guards, instead he gave a "hm" sound

Then something happened that he wasn't expecting, every single one of his guards were suddenly surrounding her asking her a million questions like "how did you do that?", "what is with the necklace that is around his neck?, and "is that how you sat him with that necklace?" and many, many more questions, Kagome suddenly felt very claustrophobic with so many guys around her, and not really like it,

Kagome jumps up in the air, making all the males who were around her look around and saying "where did she go?" Kagome lands on the ground a few yards away with her head bent, in one swift movement stands up and flips her hair, and while moving her hips and her hand saying "boys, boys give a girl some room"

They all just stare at her speechless again, and for your questions, "yes I did si- but quickly corrects herself, Sesshomaru on the other hand was expecting being pulled to ground, but was surprised when she quickly corrected herself for his sake, his pride was already burned and she knew that but saved it from not being sat again, in front of all his already shocked guards, Sesshomaru gave a small sigh of relief, he never thought he would be relived as something so little as this but he was.

"sat Lord Sesshomaru, if I did not he would of perished with all of them, and as for the barrier it was to protect everyone, and no I am _not_ going to tell you _how_ I did it, or _why_ it is around his neck because It's simply none of _your_ business" Kagome finishes with her arms a crossed her chest to make her point

Akio had been wondering what it meant, but now he knows, whether his Lord wants to or not Lady Kagome can _make_ him obey her. Damien and Xavier jump down and land in front of Kagome and Damien say's "I don't think I _ever_ saw _anyone_ do _that_ before and _live_ to tell the story" Xavier cuts in and says "I agree with my brother, that isn't something you see every day"

Kagome quirks an eye brow at both of them and says "Well from where I was before I came here, that was an everyday thing" both of the brothers looks at each other then look at Kagome and Xavier says "who was it before?" Kagome sighs and says "it was Sesshomaru's half-brother; I use to travel with him…before he betrayed me and I ended up coming here" Xavier and Damien's eyes went wide but before they could say anything Kagome says

"Don't even worry about it", while waving her hand dismissingly and continues saying "I'm over it and I'm not talking about it anymore, got it?" both of them nod. That's when Akio decides to join the little group and lands right next to Kagome giving her his charming yet sexy smile, secretly Kagome adored that smile but wasn't going to say anything. **Ever**.

Sesshomaru had joined the group a couple seconds after Akio and shocked could be seen when Akio then does something un-excepted he grabs Kagome's hand places a gentle kiss on her knuckles and says "do I have the honor to ask Mi' Lady if she will mate me?" Kagome stood there shocked with her eyes wide and mouth dropped but before Kagome could tell Akio that she must decline such an offer,

Sesshomaru cuts in saying "that he was going to ask Kagome to mate him, and not only that but they already have a pup" then Xavier and Damien says that they were going to ask her and that they didn't care if she already has a pup that they would treat and care for her as if it was their own,

Then that's when it got even crazier as all the _other_ guards were saying the same thing and Kagome thought she was going to go crazy from all of the males saying that they want to mate her. Kagome pulls her hand away and then makes a very loud and very annoyed growl making them look at her and then Kagome says "have all of you gone bonkers?! I mean seriously all of you are giving me a headache!, with all of you arguing, all of you are acting like you're five!, Do me a fucking favor and grow up!" Kagome yelled the last part to get her point a crossed and then Kagome looks at

Akio and says smoothly but softly "I am sorry but I must decline" the look of disappointment could be seen a crossed his features, Kagome could see Sesshomaru smirking from the corner of her eye and turns at him and says with _**pure**_ bitterness "just because Rin is _our_ kid doesn't mean anything when it comes to mating and besides I would rather **die** than be mated someone the likes of _you_, ice prick and by the ways sit" the smirk disappeared when he did a face plant, then Kagome turns to the other two and says

"I must also decline" just like Akio you could see disappointment on both of their features "you two are brothers it would be too difficult to mated to one, when the other wants me as well" Xavier and Damien had gave small nods seeing her point, it would be quite difficult.

Then Kagome turns to all the other males and says "I must also decline all of your offers as well" Kagome could see disappointment on all their features and then says "I plan on being _and_ staying un-mated for a long time, and there's nothing any of you can do to change my mind" then Kagome thinks" I wonder what Koga would say if he saw me.." Kagome gives a soft sigh and says loud enough for _all_ of them to hear "and besides I just remembered that…another male already kind of short of has a claim on me"

Kagome could hear growls of anger throughout the crowd. Kagome sighs and thinks "oh great…that's just what I need them all going after Koga because of his claim…fuck my life"

Akio's voice cut through Kagome's inner chaos asking her "who is the male?" Kagome stares at him and says "a cocky but foolish prince who made his claim on me in front of his entire clan, a few years ago" a few years ago Akio says raising one of his eyebrow at Kagome, Kagome nods and says "I didn't take him serious, but his clan calls me "sister" every time they see me"

Kagome then says besides "I haven't seen him, so he might of "forgotten" the claim" Then Cameron the one who had gotten her the bow and arrows speaks up and says "if he ever dares to come here, he will die before he gets to you Lady Kagome" fisting his hand over his heart. Others seemed to agree and were saying that she was going to be protected from him, Kagome held back a groan.

Kagome then says "I have an idea" catching everyone's attention.

_**Overprotected- Britney spears**_ **(yes I am aware that its Britney spears but for this moment it sounded good for this "situation".**

Kagome new this song was the perfect one to sing, it pretty much told every single one of them **exactly** how she felt about this situation.

_I need time_

_(Time)_

_Love, Joy_

_(Joy)_

_I need space_

_(And love)_

_I need me_

_(Action)_

Kagome watched as it caught their attention, which for her it was a good, now Kagome thinks "maybe I can get them to listen and see my point of view on all this crap"

_Say hello, to the girl, that I am_

_You're gonna have to see_

_Out of my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes_

_Just to learn, who I am_

_And I don't wanna be_

_So damn protected_

_There must be another way_

_'Cause I believe in takin' chances_

_But who am I to say?_

_What a girl is to do?_

_God I need some answers_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been_

_So overprotected_

After the few minutes of the song Kagome could see by their facial expressions that their seeing her point, but Kagome wasn't done yet, she wanted to make sure they get it threw there heads.

_I tell 'em what I like_

_What I want, and what I don't_

_But everytime I do_

_I stand corrected_

_Things that I've been told_

_I can't believe_

_What I hear about the world, I realize_

_I'm over 'verprotected_

_There must be another way_

_'Cause I believe in takin' chances_

_But who am I to say?_

_What a girl is to do?_

_God I need some answers_

Kagome could see them start to understand what she was saying.

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out, don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_(Help the way I feel)_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_I need time_

_(Love)_

_I need space_

_(This is it)_

Kagome looks straight at Sesshomaru when she sings that part, staring right at him, pretty much telling him that he can't tell her what to do or how she is going to do it.

_I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I want what what I'm gonna_

_(I need)_

_Do about my destiny_

_(I say no no)_

_Nobody's tellin' me just what I wanna_

_(Do, do)_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_(Action)_

All of them seemed to realize how foolish they were acting.

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out, don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_(Feel)_

_But my life has been_

_So overprotected_

_I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I want what what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_(I say no no)_

_Nobody's tellin me just what I wanna_

_(Do, do)_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out, don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just gotta do it your way)_

_Oh, I can't help the way I feel_

_(The way I feel)_

_But my life has been_

_So overprotected_

By the time Kagome was done Kagome looks at each and every one of them and says softly "do all of you know understand where I am coming from?" all of them nod, and then Kagome continues saying softly

"I appreciate all of you wanting to mate me or whatever but, that's not how It's going to work, nor would it ever work you cannot try and force yourself on a un-mated female and not except to get bitched at, Kagome mutters "consequences be damned" but continues "and the fact that I still have my miko powers, if I chose to I could purify every single one of you and not be sorry for it, so I suggest all of you keep that in mind"

With that said Kagome walks away leaving a very silent and speechless group of males and heads to the gardens away from any _and_ **every** male, well besides her son.


	36. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE:

I apologize for not updating in a long time, I ended up having to come to my mom's house to have internet and I really _did_ want to update but…not having internet caused _**a lot**_ of problems, also getting a job has caused problems as well.

Also I would like to say that I might not be able to update as often as I would like but I will _**try**_ and finish this story.


End file.
